Traicionaste mi alma
by xxlizzie
Summary: Remus Lupin creía que la había olvidado, pero cuando esa chica que causó la desgracia hacia sus amigos y hacia si mismo, volvió, se encontró con una gran sorpresa... ¿ella volvería a tratar de seducirlo nuevamente para luego destruirlo? dejad reviews
1. el reencuentro

**hola! **

**Me ha costado mucho decidirme si empezar a subir esta mini-historia o no. Ha sido un impulso... espero no arrepentirme (estoy un poco indecisa con la trama), pero la idea principal que tengo en mente sí me gusta, aunque no sé que tal quedará... **

**Esto es más bien algo parecido a una segunda parte, aunque no sea así técnicamente. El inicio de esta historia esta en esa trama de un capítulo que escribí hace poquito llamada ¿Cartas de Amor? Así pidiendo mil perdones tengo que decir que si queréis entender al menos un poquito de esto, recomiendo que os paséis por allí (no es largo) o aunque no es necesario.**

** Para no liarme mucho, solo diré que en mi mente se tratara de una historia corta, de dos o tres capítulos, y el protagonista exclusivo es Remus Lupin, junto con la misma chica que salía en la otra historia. También aparecen de vez en cuando en cierta maneras los otros tres merodeadores (lo siento por Peter -no mucho en realidad pero bueno- pero saldrá muuuyyy poquito, si es que sale), Harry, Severus Snape... y compañía.**

**-----Para situarlo un poquito en el tiempo, esta historia comienza más o menos en el sexto curso de Harry, por el mes de Noviembre, o así (aunque esto en verdad mucha importancia no tiene) El profesor de Pociones Slughorn ha sufrido un ataque y tiene que dejar sus clases y ser trasladado a San Mungo. Por ello, Dumbledore no tiene más remedio que nombrar a un profesor sustituto para que dé las clases de Pociones hasta que Slughorn se recupere... y todo empieza a desarrollarse (recuerdos, conversaciones, hechos) en el momento en el que el sustituto de Slughorn aparece...-----**

**¿Qué tal el mini resumen?**

**Mal lo sé. Soy malísima para resumir cosas, aunque sea una pequeña introducción. Por cierto, antes de que se me olvide ponerlo (que se me olvidó al inicio de ¿Cartas de amor?) mencionar que los personajes no son míos, sino de J.K Rowling... y nada más.**

**  
**

* * *

**Capítulo uno. El reencuentro**

Harry observaba perdido en sus pensamientos el Gran Comedor al completo, a su lado Ron y Hermione mantenían una charla muy concentrados sobre quién sería el profesor sustituto para impartir la asignatura de Pociones, dado el ataque que había sufrido Slughorn apenas tres días antes.

-Podría encargarse del puesto Snape de nuevo, y así nos dejaría tranquilos en Defensa...- comentó el chico mirando hacia la mesa de los profesores

-no lo creo. Ahora que ha conseguido esa asignatura, estoy segura de que no la va a dejar fácilmente...

-pero si Dumbledore se lo ordenase obedecería

-vamos Ron, todos conocemos al profesor Snape... demasiado tiempo deseando dar Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras como para dejarlo ahora porque su profesor sustituto hubiera resultado herido.

-¿tú que opinas, Harry?

Este dio un respingo al darse cuenta de que se dirigían a el. La verdad era que no había estado para nada pendiente de lo que sus amigos trataban... más bien no le quitaba ojo a cierta pelirroja que se encontraba muy cerca de Dean Thomas... demasiado cerca para su gusto.

-¡Harry!

-¿qué?

-si la sigues mirando así, se te saldrán los ojos...- comentó Hermione lentamente

-yo no... no la estaba mirando- negó empezando a ponerse rojo- sólo observaba hacia la mesa de los profesores

-claro

-¿qué opinas sobre el profesor de Pociones que nos manden?- preguntó Ron no muy seguro de si le hacía gracia que su mejor amigo estuviese empezando a interesarse por su hermanita o no.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo, Snape no dejará su puesto así como así...

Con un gran esfuerzo posó su mirada en su temido ex profesor de Pociones, y sintió que algo estaba planeando. Su rostro no tenía la misma expresión maliciosa y altanera de siempre. Para él, era más que obvio que se traía algo entre manos, y más seguro no pudo estar cuando le observó mirar hacia la mesa de las serpientes en repetidas ocasiones. Quiso comentárselo a sus amigos, cuando las puertas del Gran Comedor se abrieron de golpe, y por ella entró alguien encapuchado.

Harry le dio un codazo a Ron y ambos observaron como una joven castaña con el pelo largo caminaba con paso decidido hasta la mesa del director. Este sonrió cálidamente al verla entrar... todos los alumnos se quedaron callados al sentir una especie de escalofrío que recorrió toda la estancia a medida que ella daba un paso más... ¿Aquél extraño frío lo provocaba ella con sus movimientos?

-¿de qué estarán hablando?

-¿quien será?

-chicos...- murmuró Hermione tras escuchar las dos preguntas de sus amigos- Ron, obviamente no puedo escuchar de que conversan y Harry mucho me temo que ya tenemos nueva profesora de Pociones- añadió al verla sentarse entre Hagrid y Snape con soltura.

Albus Dumbledore dio la buena nueva minutos después y los alumnos solo atinaron a aplaudir para darle la típica bienvenida al castillo. Harry no pudo dejar de observarla fijamente. Esa mujer parecía esconder algo y estaba intrigado... una especie de escalofrío le recorrió por la espalda cuando ella buscó su mirada y la mantuvo durante varios instantes...

-¡Harry!- volvió a llamarle por tercera vez Hermione- ¿qué estás pensando?

-esa mujer...

-hay algo extraño en todo esto... es lo que trataba de decirte

-¿algo extraño?- repitió Ron mirando a sus amigos confundido

-Ronald, el director no ha dicho su apellido... perdón, mejor dicho, ella no ha querido que dijera su apellido aún...

-¿cuál es su nombre?- preguntó el chico de ojos verdes aún inmerso en la mirada de esa mujer

-Anne

Remus cruzó las puertas del castillo con la idea de no pararse hasta llegar al despacho del director. La nota que había recibido de parte de Dumbledore horas antes le había pillado desprevenido, y sobre todo le había preocupado. ¿Por qué querría que él fuese al castillo justo esa noche, después del ataque sufrido a Slughorn? Sin lugar a dudas, algo estaba sucediendo, de lo contrario jamás le hubiera mandado llamar...

Subió las escaleras de dos en dos impaciente por realizar esa reunión con el director. Últimamente salía poco de la mansión que antes era de Sirius, y ahora la había heredado Harry al morir su padrino. Le gustaba estar allí pues aún podía sentir la presencia de su amigo... habían pasado cinco meses desde que Canuto cayera por el velo en el Ministerio y aún no se podía creer que se hubiese marchado para siempre. Aún seguía pensando que las cosas no tenían que haber sucedido así... él no se merecía terminar de aquella forma, después de todo lo que había tenido que pasar a lo largo de su vida...

-Bienvenido, Remus

Reconoció esa voz al instante¿Cómo olvidarla? Se dio la vuelta con el corazón latiendo con fuerza y la vio... seguía tan guapa como siempre, no había cambiado nada desde la última vez que se vieron. Durante un instante pensó que todo podría volver a ser como antes, pero enseguida recordó su traición... todo el dolor que había guardado a lo largo de los años volvió a aparecer ante él, y ya no pudo seguir evadiéndolo más.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Tompson?

-no me equivocaba... sabía que jamás recibiría de ti una calurosa bienvenida, Remus

-Después de lo que hiciste¿Cómo puedes pensar si quiera que sea capaz de mantener una conversación civilizada contigo?

-no has cambiado nada... sigues odiándome igual que la última vez que te vi... tú no deberías odiar, Remus, tu alma es demasiado pura para caer en eso

Él quiso replicarle que se equivocaba al pensar eso, pero la repentina llegada del director junto con Severus Snape se lo impidió. Aunque no lo quiso reconocer sintió una punzada extraña en sus extrañas al ver el abrazo que Snape le daba a la chica delante de sus narices.

-¿para qué quería verme, director?- preguntó deseando marcharse del castillo cuanto antes.

-acompáñame al despacho, Remus, allí podremos hablar mejor

-encantado

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Anne suspiró al verle marchar de esa forma... había imaginado una y otra vez la reacción que Remus podría tener ante ella, y no se había equivocado lo más mínimo. Seguía odiándola con toda su alma, y no se lo reprochaba... en el fondo se lo merecía, eso tenía que reconocérselo. Intentó sonreírle a Severus al darse cuenta de que él se le había quedado mirando de forma extraña.

-¿Cuándo pensabas decirme que tú serías la profesora sustituta?

-Vamos Severus¿estás molesto porque vaya a ocupar temporalmente tu antiguo cargo?

-sabes que no lo digo por eso... sabías a lo que te enfrentabas si volvías

-Siempre me han gustado las Pociones y tú me enseñaste bien.- contestó con ligereza- además necesito un empleo y este es el puesto indicado

-llevas dieciséis años fuera de Inglaterra, y solo has mantenido contacto conmigo... ¿Cómo has sabido que Dumbledore buscaba a un sustituto?- insistió él intentando penetrar en su mente

-Sevy no lo intentes... no puedes leer mi mente... recuerda que no sólo me enseñaste Pociones

Le sonrió dulcemente antes de darle un beso cálido en la mejilla. Aún le gustaba saber que podía seguir contando con él, a pesar de verle ahora de forma defensiva. Demasiados años conociéndole para no darse cuenta de que lo que le sucedía ahora a su amigo era que estaba preocupado por ella. Nunca lo había aceptado, pero era así.

-Antes en el Gran Comedor vi cómo observabas a Potter, no lo vuelvas a hacer- le advirtió secamente

-¿Acaso está prohibido mirar al niño que vivió?- se burló ella

-sí en el caso de que con una mirada tú quisieses entrar en su mente... ese chico es demasiado débil, y con tu habilidad podrías ver incluso el día en que echó su primera papilla... meterse con él es un asunto serio, Annabelle

-mi nombre es Anne... no vuelvas a llamarme así nunca más, Sevy

Se marchó instantes después incapaz de quedarse allí para seguir con aquella absurda conversación. Si había decidido regresar después de todos esos años de exilio auto inculpado, había sido porque deseaba dejar la oscuridad en la que vivía inmersa. Ya se había sentido demasiado culpable a lo largo de todo ese tiempo, no quería seguir sufriendo más. El primer paso ya lo había dado y ese era volver al lugar en donde lo había estropeado todo. Había muchas cosas que debía reparar, y entre ellas estaba Remus Lupin.

_Sé que me odias Remus, y que me lo merezco, pero he vuelto y esta vez no pienso huir. Cometí un error y ya he pagado bastante por él... aunque no me arrepiento. Ayudé a tu enemigo, aunque eso me llevase a arruinar la vida de tus mejores amigos. No me siento orgullosa, pero el pasado no se puede cambiar y ya estoy harta de vivir con esa carga. Tendrás que superarlo, Remusin... no me moveré de aquí._

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

En su sala común, Harry no dejaba de pensar en su nueva profesora de Pociones. Aún podía recordar sus ojos fríos como el hielo al observarle, y su expresión serena y decidida. Había algo en ella que seguía llamando su atención, y tenía que averiguar qué era.

-Es hora de subir a acostarnos

-ahora voy, Ron

-¿estás bien? Llevas todo el día en el limbo, Harry

-un mal día, supongo

-no te tardes mucho...- agregó bostezando el pelirrojo antes de subir por las escaleras rumbo a su cuarto aún un poco preocupado por su mejor amigo.

Él suspiró al quedarse solo en la sala común. En aquellos momentos era cuando más echaba de menos a su padrino. Aún no quería aceptar que no le volviese a ver más. Bajó la mirada sintiéndose de nuevo culpable por su muerte... si él no se hubiese dejado engañar aquél día para ir al Ministerio quizás ahora podría contar con su ayuda.

-Buenas noches, Harry

Alzó la cabeza de golpe al oír aquella voz. Ante él se encontraba Ginny Weasley sonriéndole cálidamente. Harry no pudo más que sentir un cosquilleo en el estómago al verla tan cerca suyo. Su expresión se oscureció un poco al encontrarla con a Dean, su noviecito. No le gustaba nada saber que ambos estaban juntos.

-me voy a la cama Gin, descansa- el chico la besó y tras despedirse con un gesto de la cabeza a Harry se marchó sin decir nada más

-¿qué haces aquí solo?

-necesitaba pensar

-¿estás bien, Harry?

-claro

-te noto... extraño

-un mal día- repitió lo mismo que le dijo a su hermano minutos antes- necesitaba estar solo

-si puedo ayudarte en algo, no dudes en decírmelo. Sabes que puedes contar conmigo

Él asintió mientras la observaba darse la vuelta para irse a su dormitorio. Enseguida una pregunta le vino a su mente, y antes de que ella se fuese del todo, la llamó:

-Ginny¿qué te parece la nueva profesora de Pociones?

-¿Tompson?

-¿cómo sabes su nombre?- preguntó Harry sorprendido- no lo dijo en el Gran Comedor

-Hace un rato Dean y yo la encontramos hablando primero con Remus, y luego con Snape

-¿Remus está en Hogwarts?

-sí y por lo poco que oímos, conocía a la mujer de antes- murmuró encogiéndose de hombros

Harry no supo qué pensar sobre aquél hecho. Él entendía que muchas personas pudieran conocer a Remus de su época juvenil, pero ¿por qué justo aquella mujer que tanto había llamado su atención¿Quién era ella y porque Lupin nunca le había dicho nada? Ahora más que nunca estaba seguro de que debía averiguar lo que allí estaba pasando. Agradeció con una sonrisa a Ginny por su ayuda, y se encaminó a su dormitorio para dormir.

Tal y como se había esperado, Ron seguía despierto observando el techo con las manos en la cabeza. No lo dudó ni un instante y le comentó lo que había descubierto sobre la profesora Anne Tompson.

A fin de cuentas dos cabezas pensaban mejor que una.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

-Profesor¿por qué no me dijo que iba a contratarla? Podría haberme evitado volverla a ver...

Remus llevaba más de una hora encerrado en el despacho de su antiguo profesor y aún no había logrado recuperarse. Dieciséis años habían pasado desde que la viera por última vez... Anne, su gran amor de juventud... la chica que le enamoró primero bajo el apodo de Sirena, y que después le volvió loco... Nunca olvidaría aquella noche de San Valentín cuándo al fin supo quién se escondía bajo el nombre de Sirena... Anne Tompson, una chica de Slytherin, sin aparente agraciado físico, pero con un gran corazón, o eso pensaba él al principio. A medida que fue conociéndola, fue amándola cada vez más... estar a su lado era un sueño, pues ella aceptaba su condición y aún así le quería... él mismo incluso se enfrentó a todos por poder estar junto a ella, incluso a sus amigos...

_-Flashback-_

_Era la mañana después del baile de San Valentín de su séptimo curso. Remus había pasado toda la noche junto a su chica misteriosa, su sirena. Aún no podía creerse que al fin pudiese haber descubierto quién era... no le importó ni que fuera una Slytherin, ni su aspecto, ni siquiera que fuera la mejor amiga de Severus Snape... fue mirar a sus ojos y reconocer los sentimientos que encontró plasmados en cada una de sus cartas... Anne y él se habían quedado juntos, sentados en la orilla cerca del lago hablando sobre todo y nada. Era increíble lo bien que congeniaban..._

_Casi al mediodía había tenido que regresar a su sala común aún envuelto en una bruma de felicidad. Tarde se dio cuenta de que sus amigos podrían estar preocupados por él, sobre todo al cruzar el cuadro de la señora Gorda y encontrarles esperándole con cara de pocos amigos._

_-¡Hola!- saludó Remus con una sonrisa tímida_

_-¡Cómo que hola!- exclamó Sirius furioso caminando hacia él- ¿Te parece bonito pasar toda una noche junto con una Slytherin?_

_-ya veo, entonces lo sabéis_

_-os vimos anoche, Remus- murmuró James tranquilamente_

_-¡Anne Tompson¡La novia de Severus Snape!_

_-Canuto sólo son amigos, no hay ninguna relación entre ellos... Anne es mi novia_

_James, Sirius y Peter se quedaron con la boca abierta al escuchar aquello. Justo en ese momento, por la puerta entraron Sara Cannigan y Lily Evans hablando animadamente. Al observar la situación se quedaron en silencio sin saber qué hacer._

_-¡Tu novia!_

_-Sirius..._

_-Cornamenta, ha dicho su novia... no un ligue cualquiera¡su novia!_

_-¿por qué ella?- preguntó Peter confundido_

_-ella es mi sirena, la chica de las cartas... anoche me lo confesó_

_-¡y tú te has dejado embaucar por ella! Remus, por favor¡Esa chica es la mano de Severus Snape¡Quejicus!_

_-sé que Severus es su mejor amigo, y creedme ese punto es el que menos gracia me hace, pero yo quiero a Anne. Empecé a quererla a través de sus cartas, vosotros mismos me alentásteis a ver lo que en verdad sentía por ella; y esta noche hablando con ella con sinceridad y tranquilamente me he dado cuenta de que de verdad estoy enamorado de ella... Anne es especial chicos, y desde hoy es mi novia. Me gustaría que la aceptaráis..._

_-¡aceptarla!- gruñó Sirius_

_-es amiga de Snivellus y eso no dice mucho a su favor...- murmuró James nada convencido_

_Lily caminó hasta su novio dispuesta a intervenir en aquél momento. No se había enfrentado a él desde lo sucedido con Lisa Fenton semanas atrás, pero ahora no podía permanecer en silencio._

_-James, no puedes tener nada en contra de Tompson. Para bien o para mal ella me ayudó..._

_-Lily..._

_-además¿Desde cuándo eres clasista¿Qué importancia tiene que ella sea una Slytherin?_

_-eso no es lo que importa... El asunto es que es amiga de Snivellus..._

_-¡No puedes salir con ella, Lunático! Tiene que ser una trampa...- gritó Sirius furioso_

_Sara al escuchar río irónica fulminándole con la mirada mientras caminaba a su lado. Se puso enfrente suya, y poniendo las manos en sus caderas se le enfrentó:_

_-Black¿tengo que recordarte que tu último ligue fue Rotwild, esa chica de sexto de Slytherin...¿O quizás mencionar a Lailson, o Suprfin, o...?_

_-Nadie te ha pedido que te metas en mi vida, Cannigan_

_-eso lo dices porque sabes que tengo razón- manifestó ella satisfecha_

_-Eran solo ligues... ¡Y no eran amigos de nuestro mayor enemigo, pelo grasiento Snape!_

_A partir de ese momento se formó una discusión a dos bandas entre Lily y James y Sara y Sirius. El causante involuntario de aquella situación suspiró hondo pensando que por mucho que discutiesen no le iban a hacer cambiar de opinión. Anne era una buena chica y le quería... ya tendría tiempo de demostrarle a sus amigos el gran corazón que la chica poseía._

_-Fin del Flashback-_

Remus observó el suelo al recordar aquél momento. Si tan solo les hubiese hecho caso, no les habría condenado años después al destino que tuvieron. Por su culpa, Anne los traicionó y separó... ella fingió amarle cuando en todo momento si estuvo de parte de Severus y de las Artes Oscuras... ¿Cómo podía haberse equivocado tanto con ella?

-No te lo dije antes porque sabía que huirías, como paso hace dieciséis años...

-yo no...

-te marchaste después de que condenasen a Sirius a Azkaban, lo sabes. Creíste que tuviste la culpa...

-yo tuve la culpa...- sentenció con ira- yo condené a mis amigos por enamorarme de Tompson... ella causó nuestra destrucción

-deberías hablar con ella... hasta el más cruel de los demonios debería ser capaz de explicarse...

-¿para qué¿Para qué me mienta?

Negó con un gesto seguro y se dio la vuelta. No pensaba pasar más de un minuto allí de lo necesario y menos estando tan cerca Tompson. Volvería a Grimmaulce Place, donde la presencia de Sirius le devolvería la calma y la serenidad. Puede que él ya no estuviese a su lado, pero sus recuerdos y lo que le pasó sí lo estaría... La esencia de Canuto le ayudaría, claro que sí.

-Debes arreglar las cosas, al menos legalmente

Esas fueron las últimas palabras que Remus oyó del director de la escuela. Sí, él sabía que debía hacerlo, pero aún no podía. En aquél momento no era capaz de ver a Anne Tompson, y mucho menos mantener una conversación con ella cara a cara. Aquello tendría que dejarlo para más adelante...

¿Qué más daba tener que esperar un par de meses más?

* * *

**Aquí termina el capitulito uno**

**No es nada del otro mundo, lo sé, pero se me formó la idea y cuando me empeño con algo, no hay quién me pare. Espero que guste, al menos un poquito, y no me matéis por determinados comportamientos que vaya poniendo. Hay que tener en cuanta que depende de la escena que esté narrando, la visión pasa de un personaje a otro, por lo tanto, lo que por ejemplo Anne pueda considerar malo, Remus lo considerara bueno, y así... lo digo por el capítulo siguiente, más bien, que estoy proceso de elaboración (no sé si me he explicado muy bien)**

** y ya dejo de ser pesada. Bueno, un segundo más y lo dejo... dejadme reviews, please**

**un abrazo y muchos besitos**

**xxlizzie**


	2. preguntas sin respuesta

**Lo sé, preguntaréis... que diantres estoy haciendo aquí tan pronto cuando subí hace menos de tres horas el capi anterior?**

**la respuesta es clara... me estoy liando bastante, y no me está convenciendo, y es una pena porque la idea que tenía en un principio era buena... ¿cómo puedo estropear algo que me encantaba al principio? no sé, no sé, sí que soy rarita...**

**dejó este segundo capítulo que recién acaba de salir de mi cabecita...  
**

* * *

**Capítulo dos: Preguntas sin respuesta  
**

El tiempo pasó volando dando paso a la Navidad. Risas, alegría, compañerismos... todos los alumnos en Hogwarts celebraban que acababa de empezar el primer día de sus vacaciones navideñas, sobre todo los de quinto y séptimo, quién debían enfrentarse a los TIMOS y ÉXTASIS respectivamente. Anne observaba con cierta nostalgía lo contentos que todos parecían estar. No podía negar que sus clases las había llevado bien. Dumbledore le había advertido que ocuparía el puesto de Slughorn hasta que éste se recuperase de sus heridas en San Mungo. Había pasado mes y medio desde que empezara a dar clase, y aún no se había recuperado, pero según los medimagos estaba a punto de darle el alta.

Ella sabía que dentro de poco tendría que marcharse del castillo, pues su labor habría terminado, pero aún así no se sentía triste. Si había vuelto era por su cargo de conciencia. Necesitaba conocer a las personas a las que en el pasado había hecho daño. Tenía que saber qué al menos se encontraban bien, y sobre todo quería volver a ver a su gran amigo, casi su hermano, Severus Snape. Sabía que su situación era un tanto cortante, pues él no podía evitar desconfiar un poco de sus intenciones, cosa normal si contaba la traición que ella misma había realizado a la persona que supuestamente amaba.

-¿profesora?

Sonrió al ver delante suya a Harry Potter... desde que entró al Gran Comedor la primera noche no pudo evitar quitarle sus ojos de encima. Severus había tenido razón en aquella conversación. Desde que había posado la vista en sus ojos había querido penetrar en su mente, deseaba saber cuál era el primer recuerdo del chico, pero por desgracia no había podido ver lo suficiente. El contacto se había roto justo en el momento en el que vio al joven Potter entrando en Hogwarts con once años.

Otras veces lo había vuelto a intentar, pero Severus siempre aparecía en el momento menos indicado para impedírselo. Estaba absolutamente convencida de que lo hacía aposta, y si se hubiera tratado de otra persona ya hubiera tomado cartas en el asunto, pero contra Sevy no iba a hacer nada. No después de todo lo que había sucedido.

-¿Qué sucede, señor Potter?

-querría hablar con usted...

-está bien, sígame.

Se dio la vuelta y emprendió el camino hacia el aula de Pociones. Prefería hablar allí que en su despacho, pues era un lugar más oscuro y sombrío. Perfecto para poder entrar en su mente de una vez y ver al fin ese primer recuerdo que tanto ansiaba conocer. No pudo evitar sonreír al recordar al padre del muchacho. James Potter, gran amigo de Remus, y eterno enamorado de la prefecta Gryffindor, Liliane Evans. Jamás olvidaría el día en el que ella misma habló con la pelirroja para abrirle los ojos con respecto a la bruja de Lisa Fenton. Ese hecho fue el que logró que la Premio Anual comenzase a confiar en ella, y por consiguiente, la defendiese una noche poco después de darse su primer beso con Remus.

_**-Flashback-**_

_Temblaba de coraje mientras levantaba la varita con todas sus fuerzas apuntando con energía a aquellos dos Slytherin. Horas antes, Severus había recibido una broma pesada por parte de ellos y Anne no había podido resistirse a ir en su busca para enfrentarles por lo que habían hecho. Black y Potter ya se estaban pasando mucho._

_-¡Severus está en la enfermería por vuestra culpa!- exclamó con ira mirándoles fijamente_

_-Se lo merecía...- contestó Black tranquilamente_

_-¡sois crueles!_

_-insultó a Lily y casi la maldice por no obedecer sus órdenes... yo no iba a permitir eso_

_-no tienes porqué explicarte, Cornamenta... y menos a ella_

_Anne le miró con profundo odio. Giró su vista para buscar a Remus, pero al parecer su novio no se encontraba allí. Sabía de sobra, que para ninguno de esos dos merodeadores era plato de buen gusto que estuviese saliendo con uno de sus mejores amigos. Siempre había sabido que ellos jamás la aceptarían, pero eso no le importaba ni lo más mínimo. Ella amaba a Remus, y ahora que estaba convencida de que él no la daría de lado, no pensaba perderle y menos por su culpa._

_-Puede que Severus no pueda devolvérosla, pero yo sí..._

_-Tompson márchate- le pidió Potter- hicimos justicia_

_-Vuestra justicia me da asco..._

_-¿y eso lo dice una serpiente?- masculló Black- no sé que vio Remus en ti_

_-él tiene buen corazón, es muy diferente a vosotros dos..._

_-será mejor que te vayas, no queremos pelear contra ti...- volvió a intentar el chico de gafas- Remus no nos lo perdonaría_

_-no sé que vio Lunático en ti... no eras más que el perrito faldero de Snivellus, siempre devolviendo las bromas, atacándonos..._

_-¡Sólo os ataco cuando vosotros lastimáis a mi hermano!_

_-¿Es una broma¿Tú hermano?_

_Los tres se encontraban en mitad del césped junto a un haya bastante grande. A su alrededor empezaron a reunirse algunos alumnos atraídos por el escándalo que estaban provocando con sus gritos. Entre ellos caminaban hacia el lugar Evans y Cannigan, y para fortuna de Anne, Remus también._

_-¿se puede saber que está pasando aquí?- preguntó él ceñudo_

_-tu querida novia ha venido para amenazarnos..._

_-tus amiguitos egocéntricos atacaron por la espalda a Severus y ahora está en la enfermería...- se defendió la chica sin bajar aún la varita_

_-fue a pleno día- murmuró Potter- y él se lo mereció. No debió insultar a Lily_

_-James, te dije que no teníais que hacer nada...- musitó la aludida- era asunto mío_

_-eres mi novia, Lils_

_-y Anne es la novia de Remus. No tenéis que poneros en su contra..._

_-¡ni siquiera la hemos atacado a ella! Sólo hablábamos..._

_-A gritos, Black..._

_-Lily¿te estás poniendo en nuestra contra?_

_Anne observó incrédula aquella situación¿cómo era posible que Evans, la Premio Anual la estuviese defendiendo en contra de su novio y el mejor amigo de este¡Era una situación impensable! Observó el rostro de Remus, y notó como él se empezaba a tensar, y de pronto se sintió mal. Quería vengar a Severus por haber sido tan crueles con él estando solo, pero no a costa del sufrimiento de su novio. Además, tampoco deseaba que Evans la defendiese muy a menudo, era demasiado buena para su gusto..._

_Por ello bajó su varita y sin mirar a nadie se marchó de allí. Oyó como alguien la llamaba pero no hizo caso. Sorprendida, comprendió que unas lágrimas estaban recorriendo su rostro con ansias. Severus le había advertido en más de una ocasión que nunca se pusiera a llorar, pues no merecía la pena derramar lágrimas en vano... siempre le había hecho caso hasta ahora... ¿por qué al enamorarse descubría que ahora se encontraba sensible hacia determinados temas¿No se suponía que el amor era algo dulce siempre?_

_-Tompson, espera..._

_Incrédula se quedó inmóvil al ver parada delante suya a la Premio Anual de Gryffindor. Al parecer era la pelirroja quién la había estado llamando._

_-Corres demasiado rápido, querida._

_-¿Qué quieres de mí, Evans?- espetó intentando secar sus mejillas húmedas_

_-no llores..._

_-no estoy llorando_

_-siento que James y Sirius se metieran contigo. Creen que estas compinchada con Severus Snape para hacerles daño_

_-yo amo a Remus, lo quieran creer o no... aunque de todas formas supongo que da igual... él adora a sus amigos, y si estoy yo en medio se peleará con ellos, y por muy Slytherin que sea, y aunque crea que tu novio y su estúpido amiguito son unos escregutos abominables, no puedo hacerle eso a Remus...- admitió tristemente- por eso lo mejor es que le deje antes de que..._

_-no digas más, Tompson... no vas a hacer eso._

_-¿De qué hablas?_

_-James y Sirius son un poco complicados, sólo quieren proteger a su amigo. Piensan que le harás daño... sé que sabes lo de su... condición y aún así quieres seguir con él. Estoy convencida de que a pesar de ser amiga de Severus, no le harás daño por propia voluntad... los merodeadores tardaran poco en darse cuenta..._

_-no creo que esto sea asunto tuyo- cortó Anne seca_

_-lo sé- anunció Evans con una sonrisa- pero tú lo hiciste lo mismo hace unas semanas... sólo te lo devuelvo_

_Se giró para marcharse mientras dejaba a la Slytherin confundida y sin saber en verdad cómo reaccionar. Evans la había ayudado, aquello sí que era algo extraño y ridículo en cierto modo... ¿Un Gryffindor ayudándola a ella¡Increíble!_

_-Yo me ocupo de Potter...- susurró la pelirroja alegre sin darse si quiera la vuelta- y sé que Sara Cannigan irá por Black... ¡Ni pienses en dejar a Remus si no quieres sufrir el ataque vengativo de los merodeadores! Si ahora son pesados, imagínate cuando te encuentren un verdadero fallo Tompson._

_**-Fin del Flashback-**_

La docente no pudo más que sonreír al recordar aquellas palabras. Liliane Evans podía ser muchas cosas, entre ellas una sensiblera idiota, pero había que reconocer que la había ayudado... aunque también estaba segura de que seguramente se habría arrepentido de ello miles de veces después de salir de Hogwarts. Anne misma lo pensaba así.

-Usted dirá, Potter... - susurró cuando llegaron al aula

-quiero saber de qué conoce a Remus Lupin, profesora

Ella se quedó de piedra al oírle. Nadie, en las semanas que llevaba en el castillo, se había atrevido a preguntarle por él, ni siquiera Severus. Y ahora, sin esperárselo, llegaba Harry Potter y le hacía la pregunta a bocajarro. Sin pensarlo un segundo, penetró en su mente dispuesta a terminar su objetivo de utilizar legeremancia. Notó como el chico intentaba poner un poco de resistencia, pero al fin pudo lograr su objetivo con él que era lo que pretendía desde un principio... sintió un gran peso en el corazón al comprobar, como ya suponía, que el primer recuerdo que el chico tenía de su vida, era la imagen de su madre acunándole con fuerza y miedo a la vez mientras discutía con otra persona.

Debilitada cortó la conexión y se sentó encima de la mesa para intentar recuperar sus energías. El joven Potter era malísimo en Oclumancia, pero aún así había resultado costoso leer este trocito de su mente: Sin lugar a dudas, aunque ni él mismo lo recordase, su recuerdo más antiguo era la presencia de Lily Evans antes de que Voldemort la asesinase.

-¿Qué me ha hecho?- preguntó el chico confuso

-yo fui compañera de Lupin en la escuela- le contestó a su primera pregunta- al salir de Hogwarts nos distanciamos. ¿Alguna curiosidad más, Potter?

-¿Qué ha leído en mi mente?- exigió él saber

-¿por qué crees que entré en tu mente?

Anne se sintió evaluada por ese adolescente de gafas y pelo negro azabache. No bajó su mirada para demostrarle que no tenía nada que esconderle, por lo menos a él no.

-El año pasado di Oclumancia con Snape... reconozco la sensación cuando alguien intenta introducirse en mi mente... Voldemort ya me engañó bastante con ese truco en junio para como para permitir soportarlo de nadie más- espetó con ira reprimida

-veo que eres valiente, Potter, aunque no sé si sabes que faltarle el respeto a un profesor, como usted acaba de hacer, es motivo más que suficiente para castigarle...

-mi padrino fue una víctima por ser débil y no poder cerrar mi mente. No puedo dejar que nadie más...

-tranquilo, chico, tienes mi palabra que no volveré a entrar de nuevo en tu cabeza... sólo quería ver una cosa

-¿el qué?

-eres demasiado curioso...

-tengo derecho

-quería ver tu primer recuerdo, Potter.

-¿mi primer...?

-ahora márchate...- exigió con voz dura- se acabó esta reunión

-pero yo...

-ya, Potter. - ordenó con frialdad y luego añadió por si no había quedado claro:- Tu padre siempre me cayó mal y mira como terminó, no quieras terminar como él

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Severus caminó con paso enérgico hacia las mazmorras del castillo en busca de la nueva profesora de Pociones. No quería reconocerlo, pero echaba de menos dar sus clases habituales... había pasado demasiado tiempo de su vida dando esa clase como para no darse cuenta de ello. Aún así no se quejaba de su fortuna. Le seguían encantando las Artes Oscuras tanto como cuándo era adolescente, la única diferencia era que ahora tenía una visión distinta, más abierta y objetiva... sabía manejar las cosas y rara vez se dejaba llevar por cualquier impulso que no fuese minuciosamente pensado e investigado antes. Pero tras la reaparición de Anne todo eso había vuelto a cambiar.

Antes de que ella diese señales de vida y regresase a Inglaterra nuevamente, su vida era muy serena y tranquila. Actuaba de forma ordenada, se dedicaba con raro entusiasmo viniendo de él a sus clases de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, su puesto de espía ante el Señor Oscuro seguía como siempre, y la misión que tenía que llevar a cabo no le alteraba para nada el sueño, pero desde que esa niña convertida ahora en adulta había vuelto otra vez a su vida, lo había desordenado todo. Ya casi no podía concentrarse, no podía cumplir bien su obligaciones ni ante Dumbledore ni ante el Señor Oscuro, y por desgracia, había dejado de lado a Draco justo en aquél momento tan delicado.

Quiso no dejarse llevar por la frustración pero era algo difícil. Estaba casi seguro que Anne ocultaba algo... su aparición repentina tenía que deberse a algo importante, estaba seguro de eso. Tenía que estar alerta, y más en aquél momento ya que el Señor Oscuro volvía a alzarse en el poder de nuevo... ¿Cómo no pensar que Anne escondía algo si cada vez que la pillaba a solas con Potter, podía darse cuenta que ella quería entrar en su mente¡Llevaba todo ese maldito mes y medio intentando evitar que la mujer se introdujese en la mente del debilucho de Potter! Pero ya estaba cansado... no le importaba trabajar de más... hablaría con Dumbledore y le pediría hacerse cargo él también de la asignatura de Pociones. Prefería cualquier cosa antes de ver de nuevo a Anne metida en algún asunto oscuro... bastante mal había hecho ya diecisiete años atrás arrastrando a su dulce "hermanita" a las fauces del lobo, y no se refería precisamente a Lupin.

_**-Flashback-**_

_La orden había sido clara. Tenía que comunicarse con Anne para intentar averiguar todo lo que pudiera sobre Potter y los demás. El Señor Oscuro quería asegurarse de que nadie pudiera hacerle frente, y menos un par de magos jóvenes que se empeñaban en enfrentarse a él... ya habían logrado escaparse dos veces de un enfrentamiento contra él en persona, y no quería que eso volviera a pasar. Necesitaba saber qué sucedía en el centro del huracán de los miembros orderianos, y para ello sólo tenía que mantener una discreta charla con su hermanita._

_Habían pasado casi tres años desde que salieran de Hogwarts y no había querido dejar el contacto que tenía con ella. Sabía que podría hacerle mal a Anne si alguien se enteraba de que seguían con su relación, pero no podía dejarla sola... a pesar de todo, para él seguía siendo su hermana menor, y aún debía seguir protegiéndola... _

_Quizás también fuera cierto que ahora ese sentimiento hubiera cambiado, y no fuera tan intenso como antes, pues a fin de cuentas él no podría amar... Meses antes se había visto obligado a asesinar a la chica con la que se estaba relacionando porque su señor había considerado que se había entrometido de más en asuntos que no le correspondían... ¿Por qué tendría que sentir remordimientos a la hora de usar a Anne para sacar información de sus eternos enemigos?_

_No lo pensó más y se decidió a cumplir con la misión sin ningún cargo de conciencia. Sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que hacerlo, por ello había seguido insistiendo para que ella aprendiera Artes Oscuras... le había costado lo suyo convencerla horrores para que aceptase seguir practicando esa magia negra. Para convencerla lo único que había tenido que hacer era insinuar que sin ellas jamás podría proteger a su querido lobezno... _

_-¿Anne?_

_-¿Severus?- murmuró ella boquiabierta saliendo de la cocina- ¿Qué haces aquí?_

_-¿No puedo tomarme la molestia de visitar a una antigua amiga del colegio?_

_-antigua no, seguimos siendo amigos... pero llevamos meses sin vernos_

_-si quieres me voy. Supongo que ahora que vives con ese licántropo no querrás saber nada de mí..._

_-Severus cada vez eres más imposible... sabes que nunca voy a dejarte de lado a pesar de..._

_-¿de ser un mortífago?_

_-¡no digas eso!- murmuró ella- Remus podría oírte..._

_-¿está aquí?_

_-duerme... anoche regresó cansado_

_-vaya, así que él fue uno de los idiotas que impidieron el ataque al callejón Diagon...- comentó arrastrando las palabras- interesante_

_-no es gracioso, Severus¿A qué has venido?_

_-vine por ti, hermanita_

_Anne abrió mucho los ojos al oírle, y aún sabiendo que no lo iba a lograr, intentó penetrar en su mente, pero tal y como sospechaba, no pudo ver nada. Por algo él había sido su maestro._

_-no pienso hacer daño a Remus, ni siquiera por ti_

_-¿y qué me dices de Black y de Potter?- preguntó con ironía- sé que ellos no te aceptan, al menos Black no_

_-él no me interesa y para tu información desde que vive con Cannigan me trata mejor, y Potter sí me ha aceptado. Incluso él me apoyó a la hora de entrar en..._

_-¿La Orden del Fénix?- susurró con malicia- no pongas esa cara_

_-sospechan de ti, todos. Saben lo que eres... y no te diré más._

_-sabes tanto de artes oscuras como yo, hermanita, eres como yo... aunque tu puesto está aquí, ambos lo sabemos._

_-te repito, no voy a traicionar a Remus..._

_-te han convertido en alguien... bueno. Cada día te pareces más a esa sangre sucia... Evans_

_-dejémonos de tonterías. Sí, estoy en la Orden, pero no estoy enterada de las misiones... no soy parte del grupo principal... admito que no confían del todo en mí, y yo lo considero mejor_

_-¿Desde cuándo te menosprecias ante los Gryffindor¿Qué ha quedado de tu espíritu de Slytherin?_

_-no tengo ninguna información para ti, hermanito...- susurró con sorna- y ahora vete_

_Severus se dio la vuelta y comenzó a pasear por la habitación ante la atenta mirada de la chica. Fue hasta una mesita y tocó con sus manos una foto en la que aparecían los idiotas de los merodeadores junto con sus chicas._

_-¿sabías que hay un traidor entre tus "amiguitos"?_

_-¿De qué hablas?_

_-sabemos muchas cosas de lo que todos os traéis entre manos...- empezó a decir él con suavidad- sé que Lupin viajó este último mes a Rumania para intentar contactar con ciertos magos oscuros que se están empezando a dar marchar atrás para intentar atraerlos a sus dominios; sé que Cannigan fue a Francia para huir de tu odiado Black cuando él le pidió matrimonio, pobre estúpido; sé que dentro de pocos meses Evans dará a luz, al igual que el matrimonio Longbottom..._

_-¿cómo...?_

_-¿crees que eres inocente, querida?- ironizó mirándola fijamente- ellos te importan tanto como a mí. _

_-no yo..._

_-Desprecias a Black porque nunca te tragó. Siempre vio tu lado oscuro, tu lado Slytherin... lo único "puro" que tienes es el amor...- se burló con una mueca- de ese monstruo con quién estás unida. Odias que Evans siempre tenga a todos comiendo de la palma de su mano, y lo sabes..._

_-basta..._

_Lentamente caminó hasta ella y se inclinó para susurrarle al oído las siguientes palabras:_

_-¿por qué sino me informaste de todo a mí sabiendo que era un mortífago¿De verdad creías que guardaría esta información para mí solo, sabiendo como sabes cuanto odio a los Potter y a su pandilla?_

_-¿qué quieres que haga?_

_-¡esa es mi hermana!- susurró contento- hay rumores de que Dumbledore se va a reunir con un adivino, bruja en este caso, que es descendiente de una poderosa adivina¿te suena el nombre de Cassandra? Tu cometido será averiguar donde se hará esa reunión e indicarme a mí el lugar preciso para poder ir y escuchar todo lo que se hable... el señor oscuro te recompensará gratamente dependiendo de la información que podamos hallar allí... y tú estarás dentro_

_-veré que puedo hacer_

_-sabía que podía contar contigo, "hermanita"_

_-¿Cuándo no has podido, Severus?_

_**-Fin del flashback-**_

Al oír pasos a su espalda, Severus volvió a la realidad de golpe, y observó que era Draco quién venía siguiéndole. Miro hacia ambos lados, y al ver que no había nadie quién se pudiese meter en medio, caminó hasta él. Debía volver a concentrarse en la promesa que le había hecho a Cissy a principios del verano... después se ocuparía de hablar con Dumbledore y de averiguar qué estaba maquinando Anne.

-Profesor le buscaba

-sígueme Draco. Debemos planear mejor tu próximo intento, otro fallo y te descubrirán.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

La mansión le resultaba cada vez más pesada desde que regresó de Hogwarts. Cada rincón que veía, cada habitación por la que pasaba, cada pequeño resquicio de suelo le recordaba las veces que Sirius le había aconsejado que se alejase de ella... al principio pensaba que su amigo le estaba auto protegiendo en exceso. A medida que pasó el tiempo, comenzó a desconfiar de él y a creer que lo quería era separarlos porque él también la deseaba... y ese fue el peor error de su vida. Desconfiar de uno de sus mejores amigos, y no hacer nada cuando lo llevaron a Azkaban... no ser su amigo durante doce años... creerle un vulgar asesino... y ahora, la causa de todo aquello volvía a su vida como si nada.

Rompió el primer jarrón que encontró en medio y caminó hasta la habitación en la que había estado escondido Buckbeack. Después de la partida de Sirius, Hagrid había ido por el hiprogrifo alegando que podría cuidar de él manteniéndolo entre los terrenos de Hogwarts. Estaba seguro de que nadie querría darle muerte, pues hacía ya tres años de lo sucedido con el pobre Buckbeack y con Draco Malfoy.

_¿Por qué no te hice caso, Sirius? Ni siquiera me lo reprochaste cuándo volviste y te fugaste de Azkaban...fui tan cruel contigo... y todo por enamorarme de ella... Nunca debí convencerte para que confiarás en ella... y tú lo sabías... lo supiste siempre._

_**-Flashback-**_

_Hogwarts acababa de terminar para ellos. Se encontraban en el tren de regreso a la estación de King Cross camino hacia una nueva vida. Ya eran adultos, y debían enfrentarse a la vida tal y como les venía. En el compartimiento se encontraban los cuatro amigos, riendo y recordando las travesuras que habían llevado a cabo a lo largo de aquellos siete largos años._

_-¡Cómo voy a echar de menos este lugar!- murmuró Peter con tristeza_

_-¿tienes miedo al mundo exterior, Colagusano?_

_-todo será distinto a partir de ahora..._

_-¡Eso es motivo de alegría! Viviremos experiencias nuevas, conoceremos a más gente, trabajaremos por primera vez, ligaremos con más chicas...- anunció Sirius contento_

_-habla por ti..._

_-vamos James, sé que tú estás con tu pelirroja, pero los demás somos libres... y somos jóvenes... tenemos derecho a pasárnoslo bien..._

_-yo no soy, libre Canuto_

_Ante estas pocas palabras, las risas se apagaron y Sirius frunció el ceño observando a su amigo. Pensó en volver a advertirle, pero dio el asunto por perdido. Sabía de sobra que aquél tema era motivo de discusión, y ahora no era el momento._

_-¿qué vais a hacer ahora que salgamos?- preguntó Peter intentando recuperar la cordialidad obtenida hasta ahora_

_-Remus...- susurró Sirius inclinándose- yo adoro a Lily, es la mujer perfecta para Cornamenta. Incluso puedo llegar a admitir que aprecio a Cannigan... aunque sea un poquito..._

_-estás enamorado de ella..._

_-James, no bromees sobre eso..._

_-sabes que es cierto_

_-Potter..._

_-desde San Valentín no has estado con ninguna otra chica...- murmuró Remus mirándole a los ojos- lo sabes tan bien como nosotros._

_-ese no es el tema ahora..._

_-Sirius, sé a dónde quieres ir. Y te entiendo... seguramente si yo estuviera en tu posición haría lo mismo que tú, pero eso es porque tú no has hablado con Anne más de tres minutos seguidos. Lo único que conoces de ella son las miradas de reproche que te manda por meterte con Severus. ¿Por qué no intentas hablar con ella a solas?_

_-Lunático..._

_-por favor... ella es la chica de mi vida. La amo...- confesó sin avergonzarse- además James ya la ha aceptado_

_-Lily me obliga- se justificó este en broma levantando las manos- dice que no tendrá hijos conmigo si no me llevo bien con la novia de uno de mis amigos, y eso no puedo permitirlo_

_-te has vendido...- bromeó Sirius golpeándole cariñosamente- ¿quién llevará los pantalones en tu casa, ella o tú?_

_-Canuto..._

_Los cuatro se echaron a reír sin poderlo evitar sabiendo que Lily Evans jamás dejaría que ningún chico manejase su vida, ni siquiera su futuro marido, James Potter._

_-Te prometo que lo intentaré...- susurró Sirius- odio a Snape por todo lo que nos has hecho y todo eso, y supongo que ella solo contraataca... no te digo que pueda confiar en Tompson al cien por cien, pero voy a darle el beneficio de la duda... además, si Cornamenta aquí presente la ha aceptado y si Colagusano es capaz de hablar con ella sin sufrir ningún ataque¿por qué no podría intentarlo yo? Al fin y al cabo soy el merodeador más seductor de los cuatro..._

_-nadie te ha dicho que tengas que seducirla- le aclaró Remus rápidamente_

_-¡no me digas, Lunático!_

_Enseguida el ambiente volvió a las bromas y a sus víctimas. Los cuatro merodeadores rieron sin poderlo evitar al recordar las veces que le daban su merecido a ciertos Slytherin intrigantes que siempre andaban tras ellos. Remus no pudo evitar suspirar al darse cuenta de que había logrado lo que todos habían perseguido durante los últimos meses. Por fin Sirius le daría una oportunidad a Anne, _

_¿Podría terminar mejor aquella etapa de su vida?_

_**-Fin del Flashback-**_

Abrió los ojos deseando borrar ese recuerdo de su mente. Debía hacer algo para dejar de pensar en ella... Durante dieciséis años había logrado apartarla de su mente y de su vida. Para él, Anne Tompson había muerto junto con sus amigos... si seguía volviendo atrás no lograría nada bueno, y mucho menos beneficioso para nadie. Tenía que continuar, y para bien o para mal, eso implicaba verla por última vez.

Dumbledore le había dicho lo que era correcto... había llegado el momento de mirar de cara al futuro y dejar de esconderse en el pasado. Además estaba convencido de que ya más daño no podía hacerle... ya sabía cómo era ella en verdad, no habría sorpresas.

-¿Lupin?

-¿Harry?

Creyó haber oído mal. Salió de la habitación y fue hasta el salón bastante confundido, pues recordaba en una carta que había recibido de él, cómo Harry le contaba que pasaría aquellas navidades junto a los Weasley a la Madriguera pues no quería quedarse en su recién adquirida mansión. ¿Habría pasado algo para que decidiese cambiar sus planes de aquella forma? Supo que la respuesta a aquella pregunta era afirmativa al encontrarse con él en el salón con la mirada confundida y una expresión extraña en su rostro.

-¿Qué fue Anne Tompson para mis padres y qué es para ti, Lupin?- Preguntó el adolescente directamente

* * *

**¿Malo...¿Denso...¿Demasiados flashback y cosas del pasado?**

**No me convence del todo, quizás mejor lo borro todo, y lo dejo tal y como estaba bien: en mi imaginación.**

**Siento atascarme así, mi cabecita está un poquito loquita**

**un besito y gracias a Zory y a herms weasley porque les gustase el primer capítulo, a pesar de haberlo estropeado en este.**

**cuidense  
**


	3. descubriendo el pasado

**holas!**

**Estoy contenta... me vuelve a gustar esta historia y más si la uno a la otra k estoy haciendo sobre sirius & sara... que rapido cambio de opinion, jeje  
**

** Ya queda poquito... un par de capítulos y ya estará... (si que está cortito)**

**Ahora respondiendo review diré:**

**Zory: gracias por decirme que te gustaba, y como ves no te dejo con las ganas. No pararé hasta terminarlo, palabrita, jeje. Y la verdad la falta de idea la tuve hasta que empecé a escribir la otra historia paralela... si es que, a mi me viene la inspiracion de forma más rara cada vez... espero que te siga gustando... un abrazo guapa!**

**herms weasley: hola wapa, eres adivina, acertaste un poco de la futura reacción de Remus y sobre su furia... los flashback ahora estoy intentando reformarme, al menos un poquito... no quiero abusar de ellos; ah y también gracias por el consejo sobre Dumbledore para que no le haga caso, tienes toda la razón. La verdad que esa era una de las cosas que me frenaba un poquito... gracias por leerme y un abrazo. **

* * *

**Capítulo tres. Descubriendo el pasado.**

Ginny se paró delante del cuadro de la señora gorda muy enfadada. Intentó respirar hondo antes de cruzarla por si acaso estuviera su hermano o Herms al otro lado. No quería que la vieran así de alterada... ¡Y todo por culpa de Dean Thomas!

-es un tonto celoso... ¡no sé por qué estoy con él!

Aún no se podía creer la discusión que habían tenido... ¡Era la más tonta de la historia de las peleas¿Cómo podía alguien sentirse amenazado ante la preocupación de una chica por su mejor amigo¿Qué tenía de malo comentarle a tu novio que había visto corriendo al mejor amigo de su hermano hacia la salida del castillo sin pararse a mirar atrás?

Cerró los ojos e intentó ordenar su mente... Había salido del Gran Comedor junto con Dean dispuesta a dar una vuelta por el castillo antes de subir a su dormitorio para recoger sus cosas. Aún tenía que hacer la maleta para que así poder marcharse al día siguiente a casa. Dean, llevaba semanas pidiéndole que fuera con él a casa de sus padres por Navidad para pasar allí el día, pero ella no lo consideraba correcto... pensaba que estaban yendo demasiado rápido. Por eso, al repetírselo de nuevo, se había vuelto a negar, y justo en ese momento, una sombra pasó corriendo por su lado.

-¿ese es Harry Potter?

-sí

-¿a dónde vas, Ginny?

-voy a ver que le pasa. No parecía tener buen aspecto

-¿y por qué tienes que ir precisamente tú?- preguntó un poco picado

-Dean Thomas, él es mi amigo, si no voy yo¿quién quieres que vaya?

-Granger y Weasley estarán encantados de ir con él... no es asunto tuyo, ahora estás conmigo

-¡no me lo puedo creer!

Se soltó de su mano de un golpe y le miró a los ojos como si no le conociera. Enseguida supo por su expresión que lo que sucedía allí era que estaba celoso... sentía celos de Harry. De repente empezó a sentirse furiosa... ella no se quejaba de las amigas que Dean tenía y que siempre andaban con él¿por qué entonces tendría que dar explicaciones de lo que hacía o dejaba de hacer con sus amigos?

-Harry es el mejor amigo de mi hermano, pero no sólo eso, es mi amigo también... y si te enfadas, lo siento mucho, Dean- le había gritado antes de salir de allí en dirección hacia donde él se había marchado, pero no logró hallarle.

-¿piensa pasar o se va a quedar ahí apoyada toda la tarde?- preguntó la señora del retrato con malhumor

-lo siento- susurró dando rauda la contraseña

-estos chicos de hoy en día... no sé qué futuro nos espera si tenemos que depender de ellos...

Ginny cabeceó mientras pensaba que tenía que encontrar a Hermione y a Ron. Seguramente ellos sabrían dónde hallar a Harry... se quedó paralizada, creyendo que estaba viendo visiones al posar su vista junto a la ventana y encontrarse con una castaña y un pelirrojo besándose suavemente. ¡No parecía tener un buen día!

-¿Ron...¿Hermione...?

-esto no es lo que parece...- murmuró la chica rápidamente causando la risa en la chica pelirroja

-esa frase es demasiado típica y está bastante vista para que la uses como excusa, querida amiga...- murmuró Ginny divertida viendo el sonrojo de ambos chicos

-yo no digo nada cuando te veo besándote con Thomas...- gruñó Ron

-pero pones mala, y si no recuerdo mal, una vez le amenazaste con entregarle a George y Fred como conejito de indias si me hacía daño algún día... ¿tengo yo que hacer lo mismo contigo ahora, Ronald?

-hermanita, una palabra más y...

-olvidémonos del tema, no venía por eso

-¿pasó algo?- preguntó la castaña recuperando su entereza habitual

-estoy preocupada por Harry

Ante el nombre de su amigo, Hermione y Ron la prestaron atención olvidando por unos minutos el impulso que ambos habían sentido minutos antes.

-¿qué le ha pasado?

-eso es lo que me gustaría saber...

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

-¿Qué fue Anne Tompson para mis padres y qué es para ti, Lupin?- Preguntó el adolescente directamente

Remus observó al hijo de sus mejores amigos y por primera vez en su vida se quedó sin palabras. ¿Qué podría decirle? Estaba convencido de que si le decía la verdad las cosas terminarían yendo a peor, y si en cambio le mentía, estaría traicionándole a él y a la memoria de sus padres. _¿Qué puedo hacer...? _se preguntó intentando encontrar una solución práctica a todo aquello.

-¿qué ha pasado Harry¿Por qué has salido un día antes del colegio?

-fui hablar con la profesora Tompson. Desde que llegó he intentando hablar con ella y contigo, y ninguno parecía tener tiempo- comentó mirándole a los ojos- puedo intuir que está pasando algo, lo presiento, y esta tarde cuando me quedé a solas con la profesora, ella entró en mi mente para buscar un recuerdo mío.

-¿entró en tu mente¿Te hizo algo?- preguntó el adulto un poco pálido

-según ella buscaba mi primer recuerdo... ni siquiera sé para qué lo quería

-¿tu primer recuerdo?- repitió él confuso

Miró ceñudo al adolescente incapaz de encontrar una explicación lógica a aquello... ¿por qué Anne pretendía descubrir cuál era el primer recuerdo que Harry tenía de niño¿Qué importancia podría tener eso?

-¿te dijo algo más?

-dejó muy claro que odiaba a mi padre y que no le importaría mucho si yo terminaba como él... no sé si lo dijo en serio o por qué no quería explicarme nada más...- susurró confuso- por eso he venido. Me gustaría saber si esa mujer tenía algo en contra de mi padre

-¿qué sabes de ella?

-Casi nada... sé que se llama Anne Tompson, que estudió con mi padre, con Sirius y contigo en Hogwarts y que se parece demasiado a Snape, o al menos en sus expresiones

-Severus... era su mejor amigo en el colegio- admitió triste- él fue quién le enseñó muchas de las cosas que ahora sabe...

-no entiendo¿Si era amiga de Snape, porqué tú...?

-es una historia muy larga Harry, y no creo que ahora sea el mejor momento para contártela. Seguramente Dumbledore o tus amigos ya sabrán que desapareciste y te estarán buscando.

-No me importa, Lupin. Nunca me contáis la verdad hasta que ya es demasiado tarde... pasó con lo de Sirius cuando le creía culpable y salió de Azkaban, pasó con lo de la profecía y está pasando ahora...

¿La profecía? Le miró atentamente con los ojos muy abiertos. Remus no sabía que él conocía algo sobre la profecía que trataba sobre él y Voldemort. Supuso que Dumbledore se lo contaría tras la aventura en el Ministerio.

-¿qué sabes exactamente de lo que decía esa profecía, Harry?

-¿Tú la conoces?- preguntó el chico incrédulo- pensé que sólo las personas de las que trataba conocían su significado

-te prometo que te voy a contar todo lo que sé, supongo que no me queda más remedio, pero tengo que advertirte que yo sólo sé la parte de la historia que me concierne a mi y a tus padres... pero hay otra versión...

-¿otra versión?

-en cada historia siempre hay dos partes, dos versiones. Cada uno sabe las cosas a su manera y lo cuenta tal y cómo lo vivió... yo puedo contarte hasta dónde yo sé, pero recuerda que también hay otro implicado, que tendrá su propia versión de los hechos

-¿y quién es...?

-vamos por partes... ¿qué sabes de la profecía?

-me lo contó Dumbledore después de que Sirius... después del asunto en el ministerio. Me contó las dos partes de la profecía...

-Bien, entonces eso lo sabes

-¿tú conoces las dos partes¿Sabes que yo tengo que...?

-Harry hasta dónde yo sé hay cuatro personas que saben completa esa profecía

-pero si Dumbledore me dijo que...

-te prometo que lo entenderás cuando te lo cuente todo, pero antes creo que sería conveniente que le escriba a Dumbledore. Tiene que saber que estás aquí, aunque me imagino que ya lo habrá adivinado... espérame diez minutos y sabrás toda la historia... ya sabes, al menos mi versión.- repitió con una sonrisa conciliadora

Dicho esto se dio la vuelta y comenzó a escribir el paradero de Harry al director. Se sentía nervioso... nunca había pensado que tendría que desentrañar el pasado de forma tan rápida y menos que tenía que contárselo a Harry... le conocía lo suficiente como para saber que había sacado la impulsividad y la valentía de Lily y de James... probablemente no se quedaría quieto e iría tras Anne a reclamarle... él mismo estaba tentado en ir hasta ella para dejarle claro un par de cosas.

Cerró los ojos y meditó durante un segundo la posibilidad de no contarle nada. No quería poner ninguna carga más sobre Harry, y mucho menos una de la que él mismo era el único culpable. Sin quererlo lo había provocado, y ahora era el único que podría contar la verdad sobre lo sucedido años antes, y no estaba preparado. Aunque... ¿lo estaría alguna vez?

-tengo que hacerlo, sino por mí por Harry y por sus padres. James, Lily e incluso Sirius querría que se supiera la verdad... y eso está en mis manos.

Una vez decidido mandó el pergamino rumbo hacia el castillo vía lechuza, y se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba el hijo de James esperándole inquieto, no sabía por dónde empezar, ni cómo se lo iba a contar, pero no podía echarse atrás. Ahora no.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Demasiado tiempo presintiendo cosas malas como para no saber cuándo estaba próxima de avecinarse una de frente.

Anne salió de las mazmorras diez minutos después de Harry Potter se marchase, y se encontró nada más y nada menos con Severus y el joven Malfoy hablando secretamente... había sentido la necesidad de quedarse a escuchar qué eran lo que cuchicheaban tan escondidos de todo el mundo, pero decidió que no era el momento de hacerlo... sabía que le quedaba poco tiempo en el colegio y no quería malgastarlo metiéndose en asuntos que no le incumbían.

_Severus sabrá lo que hace, sus cosas no tienen por qué interesarme y menos si tienen que ver con mortífagos. Ya una vez tuve que hacer la vista gorda por él, no tendría que serme muy difícil repetir la hazaña de nuevo, _pensó reemprendiendo su camino hacia el Gran Comedor, _ya he cumplido una parte de mi cometido descubriendo al fin que estoy a salvo de Potter, ahora sólo me queda el otro muchacho... ¡y todo por la maldita culpa de esa profecía! Si hubiera sido lista, nada de lo que me ha pasado en los últimos años me hubiera afectado tanto... quizás cuando arregle este embrollo pueda ir con Remus al menos una vez más y... al menos estar con él sin peleas ni gritos... _

-Profesora... profesora Tompson...

Molesta porque alguien la interrumpiera, Anne se dio la vuelta y observó con frialdad a la chica Granger y a los chicos Weasley. No le caían bien ninguno de los tres. Las dos chicas le recordaban demasiado a Lily, una por su carácter estudioso y sabelotodo y la otra por su pelo rojo, y el chico se parecía demasiado en carácter a Black... y a ellos ya los debería tener enterrados en su memoria... ¿lograrían atormentarla eternamente?

-¿qué están tramando ustedes tres?

-queríamos hablar con usted... no encontramos a Harry por ningún lado y la última vez que le vimos nos dijo que tenía que hablar de algo con usted, profesora...- murmuró Hermione pacientemente

-¿me está acusando de algo, señorita Granger?

-Harry nunca desaparece sin decirnos a donde va... al menos a nosotros- añadió Ron al ver la mirada incrédula que la profesora acababa de poner.

-sinceramente lo que haga Potter o deje de hacer no es de mi incumbencia. Hablé con él y después le dije que se marchase... punto y final, ahora si me disculpan, el director me espera

Anne no pudo evitar sonreír al oír de los labios del señor Weasley "cada día se le pega más a esta mujer el mal genio de Snape", Ella estuvo a punto de decirle que lo hacía con mucho gusto, pero se contuvo, no sabía por qué, pero saber que Potter no aparecía por ningún lado la hacía preocuparse un poco... ¿sería una coincidencia que él desapareciese justo cuándo minutos antes había sentido un mal presentimiento? Maldijo al chico Potter por tener ese carácter tan estúpido y se encaminó de verdad hacia el despacho de Albus Dumbledore retrasando de nuevo su segundo objetivo.

Aun seguía sorprendida de que Dumbledore la hubiera aceptado como profesora, aún estando segura de que él sabría todo lo que ella había hecho, y cómo había condenado a tres de sus alumnos favoritos a un destino un tanto cruel... ¿Como podía ser posible que existiera un hombre que creyese tanto en las segundas oportunidades¿Acaso no sabía que la mayoría de las veces eso no existía?

-quiero que me dé a mi el puesto de Pociones hasta que el profesor Slughorn vuelva...

Se quedó parada delante de la puerta al oír la voz de Severus decir aquello... tardó sólo un segundo en reaccionar ante aquella ¿provocación¿Severus quería que ella se marcharse de Hogwarts? Pensó en entrar y espetarle que se metiera en sus propios asuntos, pero supo que si lo hacía estropearía más las cosas... si había decidido dar clase al castillo había sido para tener la posibilidad de usar la legeremancia con Potter, ahora que lo había conseguido, no le importaba mucho tener que marcharse de allí... lo que en verdad la molestaba era que su amigo, el que antes la llamaba hermanita en parte para burlarse de ella, en parte de forma cariñosa, -si es que Severus Snape podría sentir tal afecto-, quisiera echarla del castillo.

_Eres demasiado rápido Sevy, ni siquiera te he visto salir del aula en el que te habías encerrado con Malfoy... algo estás planeando y me quieres tener fuera... no sé si por querer protegerme o porque no quieres que te estorbe, y te aseguro que lo voy a averiguar. Ya lo creo._

-¿crees que podrás hacerte cargo de Pociones y Defensa al mismo tiempo, Severus?

-sí, además hay que tener cuenta que las siguientes tres semanas están las vacaciones, no creo que Slughorn necesite más tiempo para recuperarse...

-está bien, si Anne está de acuerdo...

-estoy de acuerdo, director

Severus y Dumbledore se quedaron observándola con curiosidad. Anne no pudo más que sonreír con cordialidad. Le encantaba la asignatura de Pociones, y también le había cogido gusto a las Artes Oscuras, pero prefería hacer otras cosas antes... el castillo más que nada ataba la libertad de movimientos.

-está bien...

-¿puedo hablar con usted un momento, profesor?- preguntó ella ignorando momentáneamente a su "amigo".

-claro...

-quiero ver a Remus- anunció directamente cuando estuvieron solos- sé que probablemente él no querrá verme, y lo entiendo, pero tenemos un asunto que tratar antes de que me marche

-¿piensas volver a exiliarte, Anne?

-no es un delito, Dumbledore- murmuró tuteándolo- y además no he cometido ningún crimen, y lo sabes, puedo irme a dónde quiera

-esa es la razón por la que te dejé entrar al castillo...- susurró él misteriosamente

-¿perdona?

-¿prometes que no le harás daño a Remus y que te marcharás después de hablar con él?

-encantamiento Fidelio...- musitó ella impresionada- ¿necesita ese hechizo para alejarse de mí?

-él no, sino el lugar...

-la maldita Orden del Fénix...- gruñó con asco adivinándolo tras observar la expresión de su rostro.

Le miró fijamente a los ojos... había empezado a odiar ese grupo con todo su corazón. ¡Maldita Orden del Fénix y todos los que la componían!

-tiene mi palabra, por nada del mundo volvería a poner un pie en un lugar secreto de la... Orden- escupió con desagrado

-12 de Grimmaulce Place

-gracias, señor

Se dio la vuelta y caminó hasta la entrada del castillo. Había prometido no volver a pisar ese lugar una vez finalizase todos sus asuntos con Remus, pero no por eso se marcharía tan pronto del castillo. Aún debía penetrar en la conciencia de otro niño, y comprobar su primer recuerdo... una vez viera eso, podría marcharse para siempre... no sin antes hacerle una visita a un viejo amigo, que hasta hacía dos años andaba desaparecido.

-Anne...

-Severus si no quieres que te hechice, márchate. No tengo humor para enfrentarte ahora...

-tú sabes que si estás aquí corres peligro de que...

-¿eres un mortífago o de verdad eres un orderiano?- se burló taladrándole con la mirada

-no pensarás que tengo que contestarte a eso

-sé que Voldemort te mandó infiltrarte con Dumbledore aquí en Hogwarts para poder vigilar de cerca al director... y también sé que quisiste ayudarme después de que Cannigan cayera junto con la lealtad de Pettigrew.

-¿cómo rayos sabes todo esto?

-aprendí bien de ti, Severus... no sé cuál es tu juego, pero no quiero meterme tampoco. Sigues siendo mi hermanito mayor, lo tomes como una burla o no, por ello, te digo que seguiremos en contacto cuando me vaya, pero no vuelvas a intentar acelerar los acontecimientos...

-¿me estás amenazando, Annabelle?

Ella caminó hasta él y le susurró al oído con voz ronca:

-pruébame... una vez traicioné al hombre que amaba por ti, la situación podría invertirse, "hermano"

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

-Anne fue el gran amor de vida...

Una vez se hubo decidido a contarle toda la verdad a Harry, supo que tenía que empezar por aquél suceso. Todo había comenzado el día en el que se fijó en esa chica, y para bien o para mal, ese amor había condenado a sus amigos al destino que tuvieron.

-¿el gran amor de tu vida?- repitió el chico incrédulo

-En mi último año en Hogwarts sucedió algo que no me esperaba: me volví a enamorar.-admitió tristemente- cuando era adolescente no estuve con muchas chicas que digamos, por mi condición. Prefería la soledad y estar junto a mis amigos. En quinto año me fijé en una chica, Amanda Lyon, y creo que empecé a quererla pero Sirius me ayudó abrir los ojos... esa chica no era para mí. Aunque antes de ver eso, quise intentar un acercamiento con ella y le mandé una carta...

-¿una carta?

-sí, una carta de amor...- susurró el licántropo avergonzado- aunque al final no fue ella quién la recibió, sino otra chica... y de esa manera tan tonta nos hicimos amigos. Una cosa llevo a otra y terminé enamorándome como un idiota de aquella misteriosa chica. Se hacía llamar Sirena y no quería que nos viéramos en persona. Iba a Hogwarts, y era una chica, es lo único que sabía de ella... me costó bastante, pero al final en San Valentín de mi último año en el colegio, ella decidió presentarse ante mí y... descubrí que se trataba de...

-Anne Tompson

-sí, Harry. Cuando Sirius y tu padre se enteraron quisieron que yo me alejara de ella. Alegaban que era de Slytherin y sobre todo, que era amiga de Severus y decían que no eran buenas señales. Pero nunca les hice caso, no en aquél tema. Yo... amaba a esa chica y no quería dejarla... un gran error...

-no debes culparte por enamorarte...

Harry le observó sin entender qué podía tener de malo querer a alguien y Remus suspiró fuertemente. Acababa de empezar a contarle una parte nimia del pasado, y ya se sentía exhausto. Odiaba los recuerdos. Quince años intentando sacarlos de su mente, como para tener que expulsarlos ahora a la luz de aquella forma tan precipitada...

-¿qué cosa tan mala pudo hacer?

-al principio nada... estuvimos juntos varios meses en Hogwarts y al salir también... incluso... fuimos a vivir juntos- admitió incapaz de decirle toda la verdad- yo seguía confiando en ella. Incluso entró a formar parte de la Orden del Fénix... aunque no de forma activa. Sirius nunca confió en ella, a pesar de que yo le pedía encarecidamente que le diera una oportunidad...

-¿mi padrino... la odiaba?

-al principio no era odio, sino desconfianza. Él... mil veces me dijo que ella usaba Artes Oscuras... me repetía una y otra vez que ella seguía en contacto con Severus aún siendo él un mortífago... insistió en que ella le pasaba información al otro bando sobre nuestros pasos y que por eso su chica...

Inspiró aire profundamente y le miró a los ojos. ¿Debía contarle eso también? Estaba seguro de que Sirius hubiera querido que así lo hiciera, pero no estaba convencido de ello. ¿Cómo estarlo después de todo lo que había pasado?

-Harry, la única verdad que tienes que saber es que Anne... ella... nos traicionó a todos

-¿te refieres que ella es... una mortífaga?- preguntó con voz queda

-sinceramente no lo sé con exactitud, aunque no sería suponer demasiado. Ella ayudó a los mortífagos a través de Snape dando información sobre nuestros movimientos...- confesó con voz ronca- Anne... ella...

-Lupin dímelo¿qué más puede ser peor que eso?

-Todo iba bien hasta que Sirius le pidió matrimonio a Sara Cannigan...

-¿ella era su chica?

-Sí, era una buena persona... un poco alocada y gritona, sobre todo con Sirius, pero muy especial. Ella y tu madre, Lils, siempre me apoyaron. Yo las quería a ambas como verdaderas amigas... Sara huyó de tu padrino cuando se quedó embarazada de él. Canuto podía ser muchas cosas pero muy locuaz no. Cuando supo que iba a ser padre, le pidió matrimonio pero no le dio ninguna razón, y ella terminó pensando que sólo quería casarse por el bebé... le costó varios meses y una conversación con nosotros, convencerse de que debía ir por ella y confesarle sus sentimientos... Harry, él la amaba, aunque no lo hubiera admitido hasta casi el último momento.

-entonces¿Sirius es padre?

-no Harry, por desgracia, no

Volvió a quedarse en silencio recordando aquél horrible San Valentín de 1980. Todo había sucedido tan rápido... Sirius emocionado ante la idea de casarse después de que naciera su hijo, Frank y Alice Longbottom celebrando su recién embarazo, Peter dando vueltas de un lugar a otro cantando y bailando, y Anne... con mirada ausente y risa forzada...

-el 14 de febrero de 1980 celebramos una fiesta en el apartamento de Sirius en honor a su futura boda- empezó a relatar con expresión seria- Sara le había contado el día que se reconciliaron que los mortífagos la buscaban, y decidieron que ella se escondiese hasta que diera a luz... ese mismo día, Sirius nos había contado el lugar exacto en el que estaba, porque tus padres querían ir a verla... en ese momento, Lils estaba embarazada de ti y deseaba pasar el día al lado de su mejor amiga... todo estaba yendo bien hasta que Lily y Sara llegaron hasta nosotros malheridas y temblorosas...

Miró a los ojos al hijo de sus mejores amigos para ver si él estaba comprendiendo el significado de sus palabras, y al ver su expresión seria comprendió que así era. Suspiró con fuerza.

-Los mortífagos habían sabido de su ubicación, y James había decidido quedarse atrás para entretenerles. Enseguida todos fuimos hasta el lugar, dejando a Lily y a Sara al cuidado de Anne... Sirius quiso oponerse a que ella se quedase a solas con las dos chicas, pero no tuvo otro remedio... yo... insistí en que estaba en buenas manos... yo...

-¿qué pasó, Lupin?

-No lo sé con seguridad- confesó con voz temblorosa- lo único cierto es que llegamos hasta James y logramos ayudarle, haciendo huir a los mortífagos. Rápidamente regresamos hasta el apartamento de Sirius ante su insistencia de que algo malo estaba sucediendo... al entrar en el lugar... solo nos encontramos con Lily y Sara... tu madre estaba inconsciente... al parecer alguien la había atacado... pero a Sara... a ella la habían asesinado

-¿y Anne?

-no estaba por ningún lado. Sirius enloqueció de dolor al ver el cuerpo sin vida de su mujer y de su hijo no nacido. Culpó a Anne de traición... tomó a Sara entre sus brazos y gritó hasta quedarse casi sin voz repitiendo que se vengaría de los que habían hecho aquello... se juró que Anne pagaría por lo que había hecho.

-¿Fue ella?- preguntó Harry incrédulo- ¿la profesora Tompson mató a la mujer de Sirius?

-te juro que yo no lo creí... siempre supe que ella y los demás no se llevaban muy bien, pero no hasta tal extremo.- murmuró casi sin voz- En el apartamento estaba la marca tenebrosa, prueba de que el culpable había sido un mortífago, y Anne no era uno de ellos... yo lo sabía... creía saberlo... lo cierto es que horas después ella apareció... por lo visto unos mortífagos la habían sorprendido y se la habían llevado o eso es lo que ella decía... Sirius no la creyó y roto de dolor la quiso atacar, pero James y yo lo impedimos... todas las pruebas estaban en su contra, pero yo la apoyé... creí en su palabra... Anne venía herida, golpeada... ¿por qué nos iba a mentir¿Qué tenía ella en contra de Sara Cannigan cuándo nunca le había hecho nada?

-¿mi padre creyó en su inocencia¿Mi madre no dijo nada de lo que pasó?

-Lily no recordaba nada... sólo que unos mortífagos entraron en el apartamento de repente y James... desde ese momento toda la confianza que había depositado en Anne se esfumó... empezó a pensar que Sirius tenía razón en todo lo que la acusaba... pero yo no me atenía a razones... ¡La amaba y me dejé engañar!

-¿qué pasó después?

-todo cambió... yo me aparté un poco de mis amigos. Les empecé a ver menos y pasaba más tiempo junto a Anne. Yo la encontraba bastante insegura y frágil, aunque supuse que era por la impresión de lo que había pasado... en pocas ocasiones estaba a solas con Sirius, James y Peter, aunque cada vez que los veía algo se me partía por dentro, pues yo sentía como ellos me alejaban de su vida, no por mí sino por Anne... no creían en ella... la acusaban, sobre todo Sirius... tras la perdida de Sara, él estaba ausente, taciturno, escondido en una capa de indiferencia que nadie podía atravesar, ni siquiera James...

-sufría...

Remus asintió y se maldijo por no haberlo comprendido en aquél momento. Tanto dolor, tanta pena... y él sin verlo

-las cosas mejoraron un poco cuando tú viniste al mundo. Sirius dejó a un lado su dolor y volcó todo su amor en ti. Todos sabíamos que él seguía sufriendo, y estábamos a su lado... nuestra amistad volvió a resurgir, aunque ya no era igual que antes. Sirius seguía intentando que yo abriera los ojos, y yo seguía terco, confiando en el amor que Anne decía sentir por mí... al final decidimos firmar una tregua... pero eso no impidió que él siguiera intentando demostrar que tenía razón... entonces una noche... todo se fue al infierno

-¿qué quieres decir?

-fue pocos meses antes de la noche en que tus padres murieron.

_**-Flashback-**_

_Tras un día duro de trabajo, Remus Lupin cruzó su apartamento y se dejó caer en el sofá. Los últimos meses habían sido demasiado oscuros y tensos, y aquella mañana no había sido menos. A última hora había tenido lugar una reunión de la Orden del Fénix en la que trataban el tema de Anne, de nuevo. Sirius había llevado nuevas pruebas en su contra, que como siempre, resultaban solo circunstanciales. La verdad era que ya estaba cansado de todo aquello... tantas peleas... tanta desconfianza... deseaba que todo se terminase de una vez..._

_-Lunático...- susurró una voz temblorosa a su espalda_

_Ante él se encontró a Peter Pettigrew con aspecto bastante asustado pero decidido a la vez. Frunció el ceño ante su inesperada visita, pues se habían visto a penas unas horas antes._

_-Peter¿pasa algo?_

_-yo... sé que no debía venir, pero..._

_-ven, siéntate_

_-¡no!- susurró alterado- no quiero estar aquí cuando llegue... no puedo dejar que sepa que vine..._

_-¿De qué estás hablando, Peter?_

_-Tompson, de ella... Sirius tenía razón..._

_-¿qué?_

_Su grito le hizo retroceder, pero eso no impidió que le mirase con furia. ¿También él estaba en su contra¿Es que todos los miembros de la Orden desconfiaban de ella?_

_-sé que la quieres, pero..._

_-Colagusano, di lo que sepas... ahora_

_-ella... la he visto manteniendo contacto con Snape_

_-eso es imposible, Severus y ella..._

_-¡los vi! y no solo eso... escuché... escuché como ella le decía que lo sucedido con Sara se iba a saber pronto... ¡Tompson es su cómplice!_

_-mientes...- susurró tembloroso- Anne nunca..._

_-¡ella fue testigo de su muerte y no hizo nada!_

_Aquellas palabras le atravesaron el corazón como si fuera un daga, pero aún así negó con un gesto. No podía ser verdad... tenía que ser una broma de mal gusto._

_-Peter, estás confundido, no puede ser cierto_

_-Tompson me amenazó cuando supo que yo la había oído... ¡Me amenazó con entregarme a los mortífagos! Ella es una de ellos... los ayuda, Remus_

_-¡cállate!_

_-Nunca te he mentido. Tú siempre me has protegido, Lunático, y esto te lo debo. Anne te está utilizando..._

_-no quiero oír más..._

_-tienes que escucharme... aún hay... más_

_-¡por Merlín!_

_-Remus, acabo de venir de la casa de Sirius_

_-¿qué tiene que ver él ahora con esto?_

_-esta mañana, al oír las pruebas contra ella... me convencí de que debía hablar, y fui a buscarle... tenía que contarle lo que sabía... pero cuando entré lo que vi me dejó sin palabras..._

_-¿qué viste, Peter?- preguntó con voz ronca_

_-Sirius no estaba solo... una mujer estaba con él... en su cama..._

_-¿y qué tiene que ver eso con...?_

_Se quedó sin respiración al percibir la insinuación de su amigo con su mirada. No podía ser... aquello era una broma de mal gusto._

_-márchate Peter... no sé porqué haces esto, pero..._

_-¡escúchame¡Sirius y Anne están juntos¡Yo los vi!_

_-¡Mientes! ella me ama... no me traicionaría... ella..._

_-¡eso lo dices porque es tu esposa!- gritó él rabioso. Luego se arrepintió y dio un paso atrás al ver la furia que empezaba a desbordarse en el licántropo_

_Tu esposa... tu esposa... ¡Sirius y Anne están juntos!... esas palabras le repiqueteaban en la cabeza. Miró a los ojos a su amigo y sintió que su corazón sangraba al ver en ellos temor... Peter estaba diciendo la verdad... tenía que estar siendo sincero para enfrentarse así a él... pero no lo quería creer..._

_-ve a su casa y lo verás con tus propios ojos..._

_**-Fin del flashback-**_

Harry abrió muchos los ojos al terminar de oír aquello... sintió que acababa de recibir demasiada información de golpe, y se quedó por unos momentos sin palabras. Mientras tanto, Remus tenía la mirada perdida en un punto en el vacío. Nadie dijo nada hasta que él mismo rompió el silencio.

-Fui hasta allí... y los vi juntos...

-Lupin...

-morí al comprender que todos siempre me habían dicho la verdad. Anne siempre me utilizó... no hubo ni un segundo en el que ella no estuviese de lado de Severus y de los mortífagos. Me alejé de todo y de todos... dejé de hablar con Sirius... dejé todo y me marché. No volví hasta pocos días antes del 31 de Octubre. Al volver sucedió lo que ya bien sabes... y yo desconfié de tu padrino. Lo demás es historia...

-¿y lo de la profecía¿y tu... esposa?

-no la llames así...- le pidió intentando recuperar el control- Anne Tompson dejó de ser mi esposa en el momento en el que la vi con mi amigo...

-entonces¿ella y Sirius...?

-durante doce años creí que sí, que habían mantenido algún tipo de relación, por eso desconfié de él... cuando Sirius escapó de Azkaban, y reanudamos nuestra amistad y nuestra confianza, me contó que no recordaba nada de esa noche... no sé si pasó algo o no, pero aprendí algo: Sirius no fue culpable de nada. Estoy completamente seguro de ello

-todo esto es tan...

-lo sé, Harry... lo sé... Aunque queda la peor parte...

-¿te refieres a la profecía¿La razón de que tú la sepas?

-sí... pero antes de escucharlo debes de prometerme que no harás nada... impulsivo. Tienes que dejarlo en mis manos...

-pero...

-me ocuparé yo, Harry, te lo prometo.- susurró con un brillo peligroso en sus ojos- fui demasiado tonto hace unos años para no pararla, ahora no permitiré que su maldad te dañe a ti... tienes que confiar en este viejo lobo

Harry asintió aún sin saber a qué se refería el amigo de sus padres. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero un ruido a su espalda se lo impidió. Se dio la vuelta y sintió el mismo escalofrío que la noche en la que vio por primera vez a la profesora sustituta de Pociones. A su lado Remus se tensó al ver la aparición de tan inesperada visita.

-puedes ser muchas cosas, pero viejo lo dudo... y en cuanto a la profecía, querido Potter- susurró con ironía- mucho me temo que la que tiene que hablar aquí soy yo, Anne Lupin

* * *

**¿qué tal quedó el tercer capítulo?**

**Subiré el siguiente en cuanto terminé de escribirlo**

**Dejadme sus opiniones, si?**

**un abrazo y muchos besitos  
**


	4. Ya no te amo

**Hola!!!!**

**Aquí vengo con el penúltimo capítulo de este fic... ya era hora, jeje!**

**Zory: Holaaaa! una semana más tarde, pero ya toy aquí. Tuve un pequeño problemita con mi pc... está enfermito el pobre... Sip, estoy de acuerdo, el capitulo anterior fue un poquito triste... pero tenía que pasar. Lo de los cuernos... ya lo verás en el otro fic... me gusta complementar las cosas con el otro, al menos con la parte de Sirius, jeje. Espero que este capítulo tbm te guste... un abrazo!**

**Herms weasley: hola wapa! me ha costado pero ya tienes aquí el capitulo... haber que tal te parece ahora Anne en este capítulo... puede que te sorprenda:P Y lo del amigo, saldra en el epílogo... un besito!**

**aquí esta el capter: **

* * *

**Capítulo cuatro. Ya no te amo**

_Una vez traicioné al hombre que amaba por ti_... Aunque lo intentase, Severus no podía quitarse de su cabeza aquellas palabras. Tenía que reconocer que era cierto que si no hubiese sido por él, quizás las cosas habrían sucedido de otra manera, pero la experiencia le había enseñado que no debía preocuparse por algo que ya no se podía cambiar. Anne había traicionado a su esposo. Punto y final. En el fondo nadie la había obligado a actuar así. Tenía que empezar a dejar atrás el pasado. Pensar sobre lo mismo una y otra vez no era un buen asunto.

Se levantó de su escritorio dispuesto a dar una vuelta para refrescar sus ideas. Las vacaciones de Navidad ya habían dado su inicio, y sabía que pronto debería pasarse ante el señor oscuro para informar sobre los progresos de Draco. Ese pensamiento le hizo sentir desagrado al recordar que para poder llegar hasta él, primero tendría que regresar a su casa, y allí para su desgracia, seguía estando Colagusano. No soportaba a esa pequeña rata traidora, a pesar de que bajo su propia influencia había logrado hacerle cambiar de bando. Ni siquiera Dumbledore sabía que había sido él quién le había dado ese pequeño empujoncito para lograr que Pettigrew traicionase a sus amigos en beneficio del lord oscuro.

-_**Flashback-**_

_Era el día de año nuevo y Severus tenía una nueva misión por realizar. Pocas semanas antes, había logrado hallar a Anne y se había asegurado de que podía contar con ella para sus planes. No había sido nada difícil convencerla para que ayudase a su causa, sobre todo sabiendo el rechazo que sentía hacia Potter y hacia Black. ¿Quién en su sano juicio no les despreciaría a ambos? Había que estar loco para pensar en ser amigos de tales seres._

_Dejando a un lado sus propios pensamientos entró en el apartamento que era su objetivo, y frunció el ceño con desagrado al ver el desorden que allí había montado. No se consideraba una persona especialmente cuidadosa con sus cosas, pero por lo visto había gente que eran unos completos cerdos... aunque esa palabra bien podía definir a la perfección a Peter Pettigrew._

_-¡Snape!- chilló él al verle_

_Severus sintió asco al ver como el trozo de hamburguesa que Pettigrew se iba a engullir calló de sus manos y fue a parar a su túnica. _

_-vaya Pettigrew, te encuentro solo sin tus guardaespaldas_

_-¿qué... que quieres?- susurró él temblando_

_-¿me tienes miedo?- rió sin poderlo evitar- ¿ya no eres capaz de lanzarme una maldición por la espalda como en el colegio?_

_-yo no... yo..._

_-es divertido este juego, pero no puedo perder mi valioso tiempo contigo- sentenció sacando su varita lentamente- he venido por ti_

_-¿vas a... ma... ma... matarme?_

_-¡vaya un miembro de la Orden del Fénix!- se burló él sonriente- Tiemblas como un bebé, Pettigrew. Para tu información, he de admitirte que sí, mi mayor deseo es matarte, a ti y a tus estúpidos amigos... pero ahora mismo tengo otros planes en mente_

_-¿otros... pla... planes?_

_Le miró sin quitar su sonrisa de sus labios y caminó hasta él con arrogancia. Gracias a Anne sabía muchas cosas acerca de Pettigrew y ahora pensaba usar esa información en su propio provecho._

_-¿Dónde está Cannigan?- preguntó directamente taladrándole con la mirada_

_-no... no lo sé_

_-Sí lo sabes, lo único que pasa es que no me lo quieres decir- hizo un movimiento con su varita y le lanzó un conjuro que le hizo saltar por los aires- esto es el principio si no me dices dónde está ella_

_-se marchó antes de año nuevo... yo... no lo sé..._

_-¡Vamos, merodeador! Si aprecias en algo tu vida, deberías serme de utilidad... sólo tienes que decirme dónde está ella_

_-pero yo... yo..._

_-no lo sabes...- se burló él con desprecio_

_Volvió a alzar su varita y en esta ocasión utilizó la maldición tortura. Deseaba poder vengarse de él por sus años en el colegio y sus estúpidas bromas junto a sus amigos, pero se contuvo. Ese momento ya llegaría._

_-Lo preguntaré por última vez... ¿dónde está Sara Cannigan?_

_-no lo sé...- lloriqueó- Sirius llegó hace unos días... y no nos quiso decir..._

_-y a ti te molesta no saber dónde está¿verdad?- aguijoneó cínicamente- tú desearías saber dónde está ella... _

_-yo..._

_-odias que Black siempre esté con todas las chicas que a ti te gustan, te molesta que Potter ya no te haga caso desde que se casó con esa sangre sucia, y no soportas que hasta un licántropo haya conseguido ser feliz_

_-¡Cállate!_

_-no me grites, Pettigrew- le amenazó volviéndole a lanzar el cruciatus- sabes que digo la verdad_

_-no lo es... son mis amigos... son..._

_-mi plan al venir aquí era matarte- mintió suavemente- pero al verte así, revolcándote en el suelo, se me ha ocurrido que quizás por primera vez en tu vida puedas ser útil... quiero saber dónde está Cannigan. El bebé que está esperando no puede nacer_

_-¿cómo sabes que ella está...?_

_-tengo mis contactos...- afirmó secamente- quiero saber dónde está_

_-pero yo..._

_-sí lo sé, no sabes dónde está, pero lo sabrás... y vendrás a contármelo_

_-yo no..._

_-no tienes elección. Puede que ahora te niegues a seguir mis indicaciones, por cobardía o como quieras llamarlo, pero tarde o temprano comprenderás que el bando en el que estás es el perdedor. Nada conseguirás allí..._

_-pero... son mis amigos..._

_-verás, esta reunión es muy entretenida de verdad que sí...- musitó a punto de perder la paciencia- para que veas que soy un poco compasivo, te voy a dar dos opciones. La primera, a mi gusto la mejor, es que yo sigo torturándote mientras que tú te retuerces en el suelo como la rata que eres; la segunda es que admitas que digo la verdad y te rindas ante tu destino_

_-son mis amigos...- repitió estremeciéndose- me matarán... me odiarán..._

_-todo eso ya lo hago yo, y por si no te has dado cuenta, estás a punto de morir, Pettigrew_

_-yo... yo... no..._

_-está bien. Tu lo has querido... seguiremos primero con la tortura... ¡Cru...!_

_-¡no!. ¡Está bien! _

_Severus sonrió de satisfacción esta vez y bajó su varita. Sabía que aún faltaría un poco para que Pettigrew siguiera todas sus indicaciones, pero le daba igual. Ya tenía de su lado a Anne, ese estúpido merodeador sólo era una especie de seguro para que los planes salieran bien._

_-Escúchame bien, Pettigrew, esta será tu labor a partir de ahora..._

_**-Fin del Flashback-**_

Una voz a su espalda le hizo desterrar los recuerdos de su mente. Se giró para ver quién lo llamaba e hizo una mueca de desagrado al ver ante él a Nymphadora Tonks. Esa mujer no le caía nada bien, y menos después de saber que también estaba detrás de Lupin. Severus no entendía qué veían las mujeres en un monstruo como el licántropo ese.

-¿quieres algo, Nymphadora?

-Tonks...- le corrigió ella con tranquilidad- acabo de ver a Dumbledore y me ha dicho que quiere verte antes de que te vayas

Frunció el ceño al oírla, pues hacía un rato había estado con él. Supuso que querría darle una indicación de última hora antes de que se marchase a ver al señor Tenebroso. Hizo una mueca para despedirse y se marchó recuperando los pensamientos que habían sido interrumpidos. Tanto si le gustaba aceptarlo como sino, Colagusano terminó haciendo lo que él tanto había deseado desde que salió del colegio:

Separar definitivamente a Anne de Lupin

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Anne observó medio divertida medio preocupada a los presentes pensando seriamente en las cosas que debía contar, y en las que se tenía que guardar. Sabía que era muy probable que ambos mereciesen una explicación, pero no por ello iba a desvelar todos los misterios de golpe. Además, intuía que si hacía eso, no podría irse hasta pasado un buen rato y por la cara de pocos amigos que tenía Remus, sabía que allí no era bienvenida.

-Tú ya no eres una Lupin...- murmuró su esposo rompiendo el silencio reinante- podría decirse que en realidad nunca lo fuiste

-Esta es la segunda vez que nos vemos en mucho tiempo y aún sigues tratándome como a una extraña

-eres una extraña...- sentenció con voz queda

La bruja suspiró al oírle. Al entrar en la mansión, había oído parte de la conversación que Potter estaba manteniendo con él, y sabía que no iba a encontrarle muy receptivo. Se dijo que no importaba. En un principio su idea al volver era hacer las paces con él. Había pasado demasiado tiempo como para suponer que Remus siguiera enfadado con ella, pero por lo visto no habría reconciliación posible.

-¿a qué has venido?

-como dije antes, quién tiene cosas que decir sobre la profecía del señor Potter, soy yo.

-¿Cómo conocía su contenido?- le preguntó directamente el adolescente

-yo estaba allí cuándo se llevó a cabo, señor Potter

Remus la miró con el ceño fruncido mientras que el rostro del joven empezaba a adquirir un tono rojizo bastante peculiar. Anne supuso que empezaba tomar conciencia de lo que allí sucedía.

-Para empezar, sólo decirle que sólo cuatro personas conocían en un inicio el contenido completo de esa profecía: Dumbledore, la adivina, Remus y yo.

-ella me lo contó en una carta…- confesó Remus mirándola fríamente

-¿y qué…?

-Mire señor Potter, yo siempre he estado muy unida a Severus Snape, no sé si alguien se lo habrá contado ya. Fue mi mejor amigo, casi mi hermano. Me ayudó cuando mi familia murió y me ha estado protegiendo hasta ahora. Nunca he dejado de mantener contacto con él...

-ni si quiera cuándo nos casamos

-exacto

-¿qué tiene que ver Snape en todo esto?- inquirió Harry confuso

-Un mes antes de que Cannigan muriese, le confié ciertas cosas a Severus- comenzó a relatar sin ninguna emoción en la voz- él quería ciertas cosas de mí... cosas que yo sabía

-¿le pasó información a un mortífago sobre la Orden del Fénix?- estalló el chico boquiabierto

-sí

-¿por qué?

-Severus era mi hermano, no podía abandonarle

-¡y yo era tu esposo!- espetó Remus incapaz de permanecer callado- le elegiste a él por encima de todo

-Lo hice, y no me arrepiento...- mintió con soltura- lo que sucedió, tenía que pasar. Así estaba escrito...

Remus hizo amago de ir hacia ella con la ira escrita a fuego en su rostro, pero se contuvo pensando en Harry. Sabía que si él perdía el control en aquél momento, nada le impediría decirle un par de cosas a la causante de su alteración.

-termina con lo que sea a lo que hayas venido...- murmuró con voz cortante

-Severus me pidió averiguar el día y el lugar en el que se reuniría Dumbledore con Sibill trelawney y lo hice. Pero no fue solo... yo estaba con él

_­-__**Flashback-**_

_Anne no pensaba quedarse atrás esperando como una niña buena. Le había costado bastante sonsacarle aquella información a Lily y no quería haberse arriesgado para nada. Aún se sentía insegura ante la idea de estar haciendo aquello a espaldas de su esposo, no pretendía hacerle daño... Le amaba, pero tenía que asumir que Severus estaba antes. Le debía demasiadas cosas como para darle de lado ahora. Había tenido que elegir y su hermanito había salido vencedor... eso no quitaba que estuviese allí dispuesta a oír lo que tanto ansiaba saber Severus... ¿Qué tendría de importante una reunión entre Dumbledore y una futura profesora de Adivinación en Hogwarts?_

_Media hora después sabía que la respuesta a aquella incógnita era algo que nunca se hubiera esperado... Las palabras que había profecitado Trelawney seguían repitiéndose en su mente mientras veía salir del lugar a Severus con prisa: ""El único con poder para derrotar al Señor de las Tinieblas se acerca... Nacido de los que lo han desafiado tres veces, vendrá al mundo al concluir el séptimo mes... Y el Señor de las Tinieblas lo señalará como su igual, pero él tendrá un poder que el Señor de las Tinieblas no conoce... Y uno de los dos deberá morir a manos del otro, pues ninguno de los dos podrá vivir mientras el otro siga con vida... El único con poder para derrotar al Señor de las Tinieblas nacerá al concluir el séptimo mes""_

_-el séptimo mes...- murmuró ella sin quitar la vista de la figura de su amigo- desafiado tres veces... morir a manos del otro_

_No lo pensó siquiera, corrió hasta Severus y le detuvo al meterse en un callejón. Allí se aseguraba de que nadie pudiese interrumpirles._

_-Severus..._

_-¿Anne?- musitó él sorprendido- ¿qué haces aquí?_

_-te traje yo¿recuerdas?_

_-sí, pero..._

_-¿de verdad creías que iba a quedarme quieta en mi casa, mientras tú hacías quién sabe qué con la información que oyeses en esa reunión? Me he jugado demasiado ayudándote, y tú lo sabes_

_-¿qué has oído?_

_-todo_

_Anne observó un poco divertida como el rostro de su amigo variaba de satisfacción por haber cumplido con éxito su misión a preocupación en unos segundos. Y todo por unas pocas palabras._

_-supongo que no le contarás a nadie¿verdad?_

_-no lo haré... - Excepto a Remus, llegado el momento pensó decidida- Ahora me gustaría saber un poco más... ¿De que iba todo aquello?_

_-¿crees que voy a contarte algo más de lo que ya sabes? Esto no es un juego, Annabelle_

_-no me llames así, no me gusta_

_-no te comportes como una niña...- susurró con severidad- esto es asunto mortífago, y tú no lo eres_

_-no lo soy por ahora...- musitó ella cortante- y eso puede cambiar. Me dijiste que tu señor me daría una compensación... yo te he ayudado, lo único que pido es información, nada más. Soy curiosa con las cosas que me interesan._

_Le vio suspirar mientras miraba hacia a ambos lados del callejón. Sonrió pensando que ya le había convencido. El séptimo mes... para eso quedaba poco tiempo. ¿En aquél año iba a nacer alguien tan poderoso, capaz de enfrentarse al mismísimo Lord Oscuro? Anne quería verlo..._

_-Hay unos cuantos magos con... poder...- susurró con desprecio- que están dándole dolor de cabeza al señor Tenebroso. A todos ellos tú los conoces... Empezando por Dumbledore, continuando con los aurores, y terminando con los merodeadores... _

_-No entiendo¿que tienen que ver ellos con...?_

_-hermanita, piensa¿dónde está todo lo que te he enseñado?- preguntó mirándola fijamente- ¿Cuánta gente conoces que haya desafiado a mi lord y que haya salido con vida en tan siquiera una ocasión? _

_-pero..._

_-¿Y cuánta gente también conoces que vaya a tener un hijo sobre el mes de julio?. ¡Es cuestión de lógica!_

_Anne abrió mucho los ojos entendiendo en aquél preciso instante lo que quería decir¿cómo no había caído antes¡James y Lily Potter iban a tener un bebé en unas pocas semanas! Esperaban el bebé justo para el mes de julio... el séptimo mes... y ellos habían luchado contra El Que No Debe Ser Nombrado en dos ocasiones... _

_-pero ellos no son los únicos..._

_-¿qué quieres decir?_

_-Los Longbottom también entran en este juego..._

_-¿Alice y Frank?- preguntó ella incrédula- él es un gran auror, según lo que oigo en las pocas reuniones de la Orden a la que voy, pero... ¿ellos dos concibiendo a un niño tan poderoso? No lo creo_

_-nunca subestimes a tu enemigo, Annabelle_

_-Los Potter tienen más poder y más magia... claramente debe tratarse de su retoño_

_Frunció el ceño recordando la última parte de la profecía... ""Y el Señor de las Tinieblas lo señalará como su igual, pero él tendrá un poder que el Señor de las Tinieblas no conoce..."" Supo en ese momento que si permitía marchar a Severus, le contaría todo a su señor con pelos y señales. Esperaría hasta el momento en el que estuviera vulnerable para acabar con él, y aquella absurda guerra duraría más de lo necesario._

_-matar o morir..._

_-¿perdona?_

_-la profecía, hermanito...- musitó sacando su varita de la túnica con disimulo- cuando Voldemort sepa el contenido de la profecía, irá tras los Longbottom y tras los Potter... perderá el tiempo, y todo esto se alargará más._

_-¿De qué hablas?_

_-odio a James Potter, y a su estúpido amigo Black, tú me has ayudado a aceptarlo en los últimos meses. La muerte de Cannigan me ha hecho replantearme muchas cosas... ahora sé que es lo que tengo que hacer: Esta guerra debe acabar cuanto antes_

_-¿Anne?_

_-lo siento, hermanito...- alzó su varita contra él y antes de que pudiese reaccionar, musitó con voz enérgica:- ¡Obliviate!_

_No le gustaba jugar con las mentes de los demás, pero no tenía otra opción. Hizo que Severus olvidase la última parte de la profecía. Lord Voldemort no debería saber jamás que si se enfrentaba a ese bebé del que la profecía hablaba, sería lo último que hiciese. No era tan tonto como para señalar a alguien como su igual, y mucho menos para marcarlo... sabía que tarde o temprano se enteraría, y era mejor tarde. Anne estaba absolutamente convencida de que el niño que hablaba la profecía era el hijo de los Potter._

_Conocía a Alice y a Frank Longbottom. Eran buenas personas y excelentes miembros de la Orden del Fénix. Eran buenos magos y luchaban con valentía, aunque no tenían la suficiente magia como para engendrar a un bebé tan poderoso como se suponía que tenía que ser el "elegido" para matar al Señor Oscuro... Tendría que ser el vástago de Lily y James... y ella se encargaría de que Voldemort lo supiese, o al menos los tuviese en su lista como primer objetivo. Seguramente ni la pelirroja ni el merodeador sobrevivirían a un ataque frontal del mago más tenebroso de todos los tiempos, pero no era asunto suyo... Sus vidas eran simples peones en aquél juego, y aunque sabía que Remus sufriría mucho con todo aquello, no podía echarse atrás. Lo único importante era ese niño... y ella iba a averiguar todo cuánto fuera posible sobre él. _

_Sólo tenía que esperar hasta unos meses después que naciera, entonces sería el momento de actuar_

_**-Fin del Flashback-.**_

_-_¡Ayudaste a matar a mis padres!- gritó Harry con furia dispuesto a abalanzarse contra ella- ¡me condenaste desde el primer momento al sufrimiento y a esta lucha sin fin!

-Harry, cálmate...- musitó Remus intentando contenerle

-¡Pudiste haberlos salvado!- espetó furioso

-Escúchame bien, jovencito. Nunca hubiera movido ni un solo dedo para salvar a tu padre y mucho menos después de la muerte de Sara Cannigan- confesó mirándole fijamente a los ojos- Él y tu estúpido padrino eran de lo peor que jamás conocí. Se merecen el destino que tuvieron, y sí, para tu información, supe desde el principio que tú serías "el Elegido".

-Era un niño... ¡Un niño!

-¡Harry, por favor!- susurró el adulto agarrándole con fuerza- no es momento para perder los nervios. Me prometiste que lo dejarías en mis manos

Anne observó como el adolescente dejaba de debatirse para lanzarse en su contra al oír aquellas palabras. No se sentía orgullosa de lo que había hecho, pero era algo que no pensaba cambiar. Incluso tenía que admitir que era muy probable que si la situación lo requeriese, podría volver a hacer lo mismo.

-Una semana antes de esa trágica noche, busqué a Voldemort, y le aseguré que tú eres el niño que él estaba buscando. Creyó en mí, porque se suponía que yo conocía bien tanto a tus padres como a los Longbottom. Él pudo elegir entre Neville y tú, y te eligió a ti... asúmelo Potter

-Es suficiente, Anne- le ordenó Remus

-no lo es...- replicó ella y luego posó su mirada en Harry de nuevo- James Potter era un estúpido. Siempre estuvo enamorado de tu madre y lo hacía todo por ella. Durante un tiempo, Evans le pidió que confiase en mí y me diera una oportunidad y así hizo... hasta que murió Cannigan

-seguro que usted tuvo que ver en eso también...

-podría decirse así...- admitió encogiéndose de hombros- fue su destino

-No era su destino...- contravino Remus- nada de lo que pasó tenía que haber sucedido así... tú lo amañaste

-El caso, Potter...- le ignoró a propósito- es que tu padre volvió a odiarme al convencerse de que Black tenía razón... Tu madre quiso defenderme durante un tiempo. Pensaba que había en todo aquello una explicación... Lily Evans era demasiado buena para mi gusto

-No hable así de mis padres... ¡Ellos tenían algo que usted jamás logrará comprender! Se amaban, tenían amigos, un hijo... ¡Eran felices! Usted lo estropeó todo...

-No tengo porqué justificarme ante ti

Suspiró hondo mirándole fijamente e hizo lo mismo que dieciseis años atrás. Tomó su varita y apuntó a ambos magos. A Remus le lanzó una maldición inmovilizante, mientras que al joven Potter le hechizó con un _obliviate_. Sabía que tarde o temprano recordaría aquella conversación, a pesar del hechizo y de su inútil protección mental, aún así quería tener un poco más de tiempo. Aún tenía que entrar en la mente del joven Longbottom y con Potter detrás de ella por lo que acababa de saber, aquello le sería prácticamente imposible.

Una vez se hubo desecho del joven mago enviándole a Hogwarts, caminó hasta Remus. Usó Artes Oscuras para que siguiera inmóvil, sin poder mover ni un sólo músculo del cuerpo, y al mismo tiempo pudiera entenderla y hablar con ella de forma normal.

Ahora por fin, él escucharía todo lo que ella tenía que decirle.

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Los hermanos Weasley y Hermione se levantaron al ver entrar con aspecto confundido a su amigo a la sala común. Habían convencido al director para quedarse en Hogwarts hasta que él volviese, y así juntos dirigirse hasta la Madriguera.

-¡Harry!- exclamó Hermione corriendo hasta él- ¡Estábamos preocupados por ti!

-¿Dónde estabas?

-En la mansión con Lupin… creo…

-¿Crees?- repitió Ron incrédulo- ¿qué quiere decir eso?

Harry les miró confuso mientras se encogía de hombros... Lo último que recordaba era estar en la mansión junto a Lupin hablando, aunque no podía estar seguro acerca de lo que estaban hablando... tampoco sabía por qué había decidido ir allí, ni siquiera recordaba lo que había hecho aquella mañana...

-estoy un poco confuso...- admitió mirándoles fijamente

Ginny, Ron y Herms cruzaron miradas de preocupación ante la reacción de su amigo. Nunca le habían visto así, y aquello no era normal en él. La menor de los Weasley pensó que los tres amigos necesitaban estar solos, por eso tras lanzarle una mirada de apoyo a Harry, se marchó alegando que tenía que encontrarse con Dean. No le apetecía mucho estar con él por lo sucedido aquella mañana, pero aún seguía siendo su novio... no podía dejarle por una discusión, aunque en el fondo lo quisiese así.

-Harry...- susurró Hermione sentando a su amigo en el sofá- ¿de verdad que estás bien?

-Sí, sólo que... no recuerdo muy bien qué he hecho hoy

-¿Qué quieres decir con que no recuerdas que has hecho?- repitió Ron más confundido que antes

-lo único que sé es que he estado con Lupin hasta hace poco...

-¿No recuerdas haber ido a hablar con la profesora Tompson?- inquirió la chica

-¿ella?- quiso hacer memoria pero no lograba enfocar ninguna conversación con la profesora sustituta- sé que quería hablar con ella, pero...

-Fuimos a hablar con ella cuando no te encontrábamos por ninguna parte, pero ni siquiera nos admitió si habíais hablado o no...

-quizás te hayan hechizado...- murmuró Herms- por estás tan confuso... podría ir a la biblioteca para investigar sobre el conjuro y así...

-Hermione, estamos de vacaciones. Se supone que...

-¡Harry es más importante!- se quejó ella mirándole con decisión. Se giró hasta su amigo y al levantarse añadió:- tú descansa, iré por unos libros e investigaré. Hablamos después

-Esta chica no cambia...- murmuró Ron sonriendo mientras la veía marchar

Harry se sintió más confuso aún al ver la cara que su amigo acababa de poner, pero se abstuvo de comentar nada, al menos por ahora. Lo primero que tenía que hacer era intentar saber porqué había ido a ver a Lupin un día antes de lo previsto...

¿Qué habría sucedido?

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Remus temblaba de furia mientras observaba a Anne caminando cerca suya de un lado a otro mirándole intensamente. Quería moverse para sacarla de allí a patadas. Aún no se podía creer que ella hubiera sido capaz de hechizar a Harry delante suya, aunque conociendo todo lo que había hecho, tendría que habérselo imaginado...

-quítame el hechizo...- le ordenó a punto de perder el escaso control que le quedaba

-lo haría encantada si supiera que ibas a escucharme, pero sé que no será así

-¡No quiero escucharte!- gritó mirándola con furia- Una vez lo hice, y traje el dolor a mis amigos. Yo les condené acercándote a ellos... no pienso repetir la misma historia, Annabelle

-no me llames así...

-¿por qué no? Es tu nombre...

-Severus es el único que puede llamarme así

-¡Claro!. ¿Cómo no imaginármelo?. ¡Severus Snape!- exclamó- ¡Suéltame ahora!

-no... vas a escucharme

-¿qué más quieres que sepa? Prácticamente lo sé todo

-tú no...

-¡Me utilizaste! Te casaste conmigo sólo para saber más cosas sobre la Orden... querías información para pasársela a tu "hermano"- susurró y luego con rabia comenzó a enumerar sus atrocidades:- Ayudaste a matar a Sara a pesar de estar ella embarazada; hiciste que desconfiase de Sirius en tu favor, cuándo era él quién intentaba abrirme los ojos; ¡Deseaste la muerte de James y Lily nada más oíste la profecía!; ¡Me fuiste infiel con mi mejor amigo delante de mis narices...!; y por si fuera poco tú... tú...

-no lo digas...- musitó ella poniéndose delante suya

-¡Abortaste a nuestro bebé!- gritó mientras sus ojos empezaban a adquirir un color amarillo demasiado intenso- ¡Mataste a tu propio hijo con tal de hacerme daño!

-¡Te dije que te callases!

Un segundo después, Anne alzó su mano y le dio una bofetada con ira al oír su última acusación, lo que provocó enfurecer más a Remus. Ya poco parecía quedar del tranquilo, dulce y comprensivo de Remus Lupin... había perdido toda compostura y control.

-No entiendes nada... ¡nada!

-claro... siempre soy yo el tonto... ¡El idiota de Remus Lupin que lo hace todo al revés!. ¡El monstruo que es incapaz de mantener una relación con una chica que lo ame sólo por lo que es! No merezco amar¿verdad?. ¡Ni siquiera me permitiste tener a mi hijo!

-Confieso que todas las cosas de las que me has acusado son ciertas... hice todo eso, menos matar a nuestro hijo... ¡Fue un aborto espontáneo!. ¡Yo te amaba...!. ¿Cómo puedes pensar que quise matar de forma consciente a lo único tuyo que me iba a quedar?

-no te creo...

-¡Es la verdad! Tú también me amas... sabes que en esto no miento

-lo mejor que sabes hacer es mentir, querida Anne. Fuiste muy hábil al querer infiltrarte con nosotros ya desde el colegio. Estoy casi seguro de que planeaste desde un principio recibir aquella carta en nuestro último año del colegio... Lo amañaste todo a tu conveniencia... Aunque he de admitir que aún sigo sin poder entender, cómo demonios pudiste soportar estar conmigo durante más de dos años... ¿Acaso cuándo estabas conmigo pensabas en Snape?

-¡Maldito seas, Remus! Tienes que escucharme...

-nunca, Anne. No soy el idiota que se enamoró de ti... no te creo, y lo único que quiero es que te marches de mi vida, y esta vez para siempre... sólo me das asco

-¡Mientes!. ¡Tú me amas!- exclamó a pocos centímetros de su rostro- No has olvidado los momentos que pasamos juntos... el día que nos casamos... las noches que disfrutamos amándonos... la forma en que despertábamos uno en brazos del otro... el amor que nos teníamos...

-¡Cállate!

-¡Me amas y yo a ti! Sé que lo sabes... esto...- musitó poniendo la mano en su pecho- te lo muestra. Sigues amándome... ¡Me amas!

Instantes después todo ocurrió de forma demasiado rápida. Anne se lanzó a los brazos de su aún esposo y comenzó a besarle de forma apasionada. Aún bajo el efecto del hechizo, Remus quiso apartarse de ella, y no corresponder a sus besos, pero poco a poco fue cayendo en lo que una vez tuvieron en el pasado. El dolor, la ira, el rencor, la pasión, y el amor que aún podía haber en su corazón, le hicieron actuar por puro instinto. De forma inesperada, logró deshacerse del hechizo inmovilizante y agarró a Anne con fuerza de los brazos apartándola de sí.

-¡Te odio!- exclamó zarandeándola- ¡Odio todo lo que me hiciste...!

-si me odias¿por qué respondes a mis besos?

-¡Sólo es pasión... es...!

-¡Es amor...!

-¡No!

Quiso empujarla para apartarla de su vida de una vez, pero al mirar sus ojos se encontró totalmente perdido... el odio y el amor que aún podía sentir por ella, estallaron en su interior, y se dejó llevar por ello... la atrajo a su cuerpo con brusquedad y comenzó a besarla con ira mientras rasgaba su ropa... Acaba de dejar salir al lobo que llevaba dentro y ya no podía más que pensar en nada más.

Por última vez, Anne sería su mujer

●●●●

Unos minutos, una hora, o una eternidad... el tiempo que pasó después ninguno lo recordaba. Lo único verdaderamente cierto eran los dos cuerpos desnudos que se habían convertido en uno de forma violenta e intensa. El amor que se habían profesado en el pasado había estallado de forma intensa, y ahora ambos sabían que todo había acabado.

-Ya no te amo...- murmuró Remus con voz ronca- no te amo

Lentamente Anne se levantó y comenzó a vestirse de forma automática. No pensaba en nada, casi ni sentía. Nunca se había esperado después de tantos años que algo así sucediese, no de aquella forma...

-mañana me marcho de Hogwarts... Severus me sustituirá...

Remus ni siquiera la escuchó. En silencio comenzó a vestirse él también sin hacer caso del desorden y del caos que había ocasionado. Deseaba estar solo y dejar salir lo que estaba sintiendo en aquellos momentos.

-nuestros caminos no se cruzaran más... al menos no de mi mano- susurró ella- no volveré a buscarte, Remus

-márchate ahora, Anne

-nuestro divorcio, tenemos que...

-tú y yo no somos nada, lo sabes... vete... ¡vete!

-adiós, Remus

●●●●

_Adiós, adiós, adiós, adiós, adiós, adiós, adiós..._ aquellas palabras se repetían aún en la mente de Remus, a pesar de que hacía dos horas que Anne se había ido. Tras su marcha, se había quedado inmóvil, como si aún siguiera bajo los efectos del hechizo paralizante... no podía moverse, sólo sentía... si cerraba los ojos aún podía sentir el olor de Anne... el tacto de su piel... sus gemidos... su cuerpo debajo del suyo... pero sobre todo, sentía asco de si mismo por haberse dejado llevar por la ira.

-no la amo... no la amo... ¡No la amo!

Entonces sucedió: todo el dolor, todo ese asco que le estaba matando por dentro, toda esa desesperación empezó a hacer mella en él, y como un loco comenzó a gritar y a destrozar todo aquello que encontraba a su paso. No le importaba el hecho de estar haciéndose cortes por los cristales que iba rompiendo... quería desahogarse... llorar como un niño para limpiar su alma y su cuerpo... no había llorado cuando su matrimonio fracaso, ni cuándo James y Lily murieron, ni siquiera cuando Sirius cayó tras el velo... ahora todo ese dolor que había quedado encerrado en el fondo de su ser, estaba saliendo de a poco... se estaba liberando de todo él a través de la violencia.

-¡No la amo!

-Dios mío¡Remus!- susurró Tonks apareciendo en ese instante en la mansión

Él no se detuvo ni al verla a ella... siguió destrozando todo lo que había a su alrededor. Tonks, preocupada fue hasta él y sacando su varita se deshizo de los cristales y los objetos que se encontraban a su alrededor intentando tranquilizar a su amigo.

-Remus¿qué te pasa?

-No la amo, Tonks... no siento nada por ella... ya no...

-Remus...-musitó ella poniéndose delante suya- por favor, detente. Mírate, te estás haciendo daño...

-no me importa... yo...

-tranquilo Remus...

Él la miró a los ojos y encontró en ellos cariño, preocupación, calidez, amor... un amor sincero como nunca antes había sentido... un amor puro de verdad, y se derrumbó. Dejó la ira a un lado, y cayó de rodillas al suelo deseando olvidar todos aquellos años de sufrimiento y de dolor. Tonks, no lo pensó ni un minuto, y arrodillándose a su lado, le abrazó con ternura.

-Remus, estoy contigo... no te preocupes, todo se arreglará.

-Tonks... no me dejes...- le pidió él- ayúdame... quédate conmigo... no quiero seguir sufriendo... ya no más...

-no pienso dejarte solo...- le aseguró con voz ronca

-yo...

-no digas nada. Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo, no pienses en nada, desahógate primero, ya hablaremos después...

Y eso fue lo que Remus hizo... en los brazos de Nymphadora Tonks encontró el refugio que su alma necesitaba

¿Quién no le decía a él que de aquello podía salir una bonita historia de amor en el futuro?

* * *

**Aquí termina el capítulo, tan solo queda el último capítulo...**

**No tardará mucho en estar listo (si mi ordenador no vuelve a enfermarse)**

**Un besito y un abrazo**

** hasta prontito!**


	5. Epílogo: Tu alma

**Hola!**

**Ya estoy aquí con el último capítulo.**

**Espero que os guste: **

* * *

**Epílogo. **

_**Tu alma**_

Estaba siendo analizada a conciencia, por ello ni siquiera intentó bloquear su mente. Ante el escrutinio del señor oscuro, Anne sabía que no valía la pena luchar, ni enfrentarse a él. Una vez había jugado en cierta manera con su inteligencia y había perdido lo más importante de su vida. No iba a cometer el mismo error dos veces

-Es un alivio ver que en esta ocasión tu lealtad hacia mí es real, Anne...- siseó con frialdad una vez llevado a cabo su análisis

La bruja asintió imperceptiblemente sin apartar la vista de su rostro. Sabía que normalmente sus súbditos no se atrevían a mirarle a los ojos pero a ella eso le daba igual. Unos diez minutos antes había sido marcada como mortífaga con la marca tenebrosa y aunque así lo desease ya no habría marcha atrás. Ahora sólo le quedaba cruzar la frontera que decidiría su futuro desde ese preciso instante.

-¿quién será?- era la única pregunta que faltaba por ser respondida

-tenemos un viejo amigo en común que seguramente podrá satisfacer tus ansias, mi querida niña, pero me temo que aún no es su hora. Al menos no de tu mano... aunque eso no quita que te deje actuar a tu libre albedrío con respecto a él.

Entendió perfectamente lo que le estaba indicando. Si seguía sus instintos, ella moriría; Si obedecía la voluntad y la "piedad" del Señor Tenebroso sería admitida como una mortífaga más. Aún así eso no la quitaba de tener que encontrar una víctima que matar para que su entrada al lado oscuro se hiciera oficial por así decirlo.

-Espero que no me decepciones una segunda vez... te he perdonado por la revelación que me acabas de dar sobre la profecía que tan ansiosamente quisiste ocultarme hace quince años...

-yo no...

-a mí no se me contradice, Anne, no olvides eso nunca...- le advirtió con un brillo peligroso en la mirada- Ahora quiero que vayas... dentro de poco Severus regresará acompañado después de su hazaña y quiero que sea bien recibido. ¿Quién mejor que su protegida para ese encargo?

Sabiendo que aquellas palabras ponían punto y final a la reunión, Anne se levantó y caminó hasta la puerta. Sabía que tenía que encontrar una víctima, pero estaba decidida a dejarlo para después. Primero deseaba ver a su viejo amigo... no había olvidado la jugarreta que le había hecho en el pasado y no iba a pasarla por alto ahora que tenía oportunidad de ajustar cuentas con él.

-El trato de hace quince años sigue vigente Annabelle...- oyó como susurraba quedamente el lord oscuro- tu elección de salvar al hombre lobo te costó un precio que tuviste que pagar con sangre¿lo recuerdas?

_¿Cómo no hacerlo?_, se preguntó ella verdaderamente paralizada en aquél momento. Jamás en su vida olvidaría aquella noche, una semana antes de la muerte de los Potter, cuándo había decidido visitar al Que No Debe Ser Nombrado para decirle que sabía el contenido de la profecía que versaba sobre él y un niño que tendría poder para hacerle frente. Le afirmó que estaba completamente segura de saber sobre quién trataba dicha profecía. Si no hubiera ido allí, quizá James y Lily Potter no habrían muerto, al menos no tan pronto... quizá el mundo mágico hubiera sufrido unos pocos días más el terror a manos de lord Voldemort... quizás ella misma no hubiera tenido que contemplar y sentir cómo la vida que poco a poco iba creciendo en su interior era sacrificada a manos del señor Tenebroso en forma de pago ante su elección de salvar al vida de su marido en todo momento.

-Si haces algo que traicione la confianza que pueda tener en ti, ese licántropo pagará... y esta vez ningún retoño vuestro se pondrá en medio. Desde ahora o me sirves fielmente o mueres...

-lo sé...- musitó con voz helada- pero en esta ocasión habrá un cambio

-¿de verdad?

-Esta vez no pienso arriesgar mi vida por Remus Lupin. Sólo arriesgaré mi existencia para servir vuestros ideales, mi señor, nadie más importa y... mucho menos un hombre lobo

-eso es justo lo que espera oír de ti, niña

Sabiendo que ya no hacía nada más ahí dentro salió al exterior aún con el recuerdo de la perdida de su bebé. Un aborto natural... le había dicho a Remus meses antes... Técnicamente era cierto. No había sido su intención perder lo único que le unía a su esposo... pero había sucedido. Igual que había pasado ante la muerte de Sara Cannigan, había tenido que elegir... ahora no volvería a cometer ese error dos veces. Había intentado recuperar a Remus... estaba dispuesta a confesar sus razones y empezar de nuevo, pero ni siquiera había podido explicarse.

-No vale la pena llorar por lo que nunca podrá ser...- murmuró mientras observaba una persona encogida paseando por el lugar con paso indeciso

Sonrió con malicia al reconocer en esa figura a su antiguo amigo. Bendijo su suerte al comprender que podía ajustar cuentas con él en ese instante antes de que Severus volviera de Hogwarts. Ella había estado presente en la batalla que allí se estaba llevando a cabo. Había vuelto solo para informar de los acontecimientos a su nuevo Señor... Con un suave movimiento de su cabeza, se dirigió hasta el que era su objetivo.

Su primer acto mortífago. Tendría que disfrutarlo...

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Quería destrozar cualquier cosa que encontrase a su alrededor. La rabia, la ira, el dolor... todo se estaba agolpando en su interior y amenzaba con desbordarle si no lo controlaba, pero ahora no quería pensar. Sólo necesitaba liberar su frustración de forma clara y directa... aún no se podía creer que Dumbledore estuviese muerto... ¡Y delante de sus narices!

-Harry...

No oyó las voces de sus amigos que intentaban razonar con él... no quería hablar con nadie. Sólo deseaba encontrarse cara a cara con dos personas... Severus Snape, el maldito mortífago que había traicionado la confianza que Dumbledore había posado en él siempre, y Anne Tompson, su antigua profesora sustituta que de forma muy rastrera le había lanzado un hechizo desmemorizante. ¡Vaya momento para recordar todo lo que le había contado aquella noche ya lejana en Grimmaulce Place! Ni siquiera aún era capaz de comprender cómo había podido recordarlo justamente en ese momento.

-¡Harry!

El grito de Hermione le hizo salir de sus pensamientos y posar su mirada en la de sus amigos. Ron y la castaña le estaban contemplando con miradas preocupadas y tristes. Por mucho que tratara de explicarles lo que había descubierto y vivido aquella noche, estaba seguro de que jamás entenderían las implicaciones de todo aquello.

-Dumbledore está muerto... Snape le mató- escupió con asco

-lo sabemos, te oímos antes, nosotros no...

-Tompson jugó con mi mente después de confesar ante Lupin y ante mí sus maldades...

-¿Cuándo fue...?

-Inicio de las vacaciones de navidad. Aún no recuerdo cómo fue, ni por qué ahora si puedo recordarlo... el caso es que sé que gracias a ella no tengo padres... y también gracias a Snape... el profesor Dumbledore se ha ido. Los "hermanitos" han actuado esta noche de nuevo

-¿hermanitos?

-Snape y Tompson...

Poco a poco mientras la ira dejaba paso al dolor, comenzó a contarles todo lo que recién recordaba sobre su reunión en la antigua casa de su padrino. Aún seguía sintiendo ganas de destrozar todo lo que estuviese en su camino, pero no podía hacerlo delante de sus amigos. Tendría que esperar hasta estar solo.

-Harry...- musitó Hermione- según lo que nos cuentas, la situación es delicada, tú...

-no voy a parar hasta encontrarles a ambos, Hermione. Y después me enfrentaré a Voldemort... por eso Dumbledore me ha estado dando esas clases este año... eso es lo que tengo que hacer.

-no lo vas a hacer solo...- le advirtió Ron- nosotros estaremos contigo

-no, esto no...

-estaremos juntos- repitió ahora Hermione- quieras o no. Es nuestra elección, Harry

-pero no lo entendéis... vosotros...

Harry no pudo continuar al ver la mirada decidida que cruzaban sus amigos y desistió su idea de razonar con ellos. En aquél momento sus pensamientos eran demasiado lúgubres, y todos se volcaban en Tompson y en Snape... ¿cómo podía haber sido tan tonto? Tan convencido que estaba... tan seguro de sí mismo de que entre Malfoy y Snape tramaban algo... ¿por qué no habría hecho nada?

-Harry...- susurró Ron- creo que debemos bajar. Los demás estarán buscándonos...

-Bien- afirmó mirando el desastre que había formado en apenas unos minutos. Miró unos segundos a sus amigos y sintió una gran emoción al saber hasta dónde podía confiar en ellos- chicos... esto yo... gracias

En aquél instante cualquier otra palabra sobraba.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

-_¡Cruccio!_

La figura redonda y jadeante se revolvía en el suelo por décima vez consecutiva y cada que vez que Anne le oía gritar, se sentía un poco más reconfortada. Esos instantes eran un bálsamo para ella por todo lo que había sufrido en los últimos años de exilio forzado y soledad. Y de todo aquello, él era el culpable... esa rata traidora que había vendido a sus amigos, y que la había jugado una mala pasada a ella.

-¿Sientes el dolor, Pettigrew?- preguntó Anne con voz ronca

-por favor... basta... yo...

-creo que aún no es suficiente...- meditó ella mientras intensificaba la maldición

Los gritos de aquél ser inmundo hacían eco en la sala en la que ambos estaban. Durante un segundo sintió como su varita tiraba de ella ansiosa por pronunciar el maleficio mortal... Entusiasmada hubiera cedido a la tentación de no ser por lo mucho que se jugaba. Ya había salido escaldada una vez al manipular a lord Voldemort... por mucho que así pudiera quererlo, no estaba en su mano jugar con fuego en aquél momento.

-Hace quince años tú rompiste mi matrimonio, Peter¿lo recuerdas?

-no... yo...

-yo siempre supe que tú eres el traidor que Severus había buscado para espiar a los de la Orden. Se suponía que eras mi seguro... mi tapadera. Si descubrían a alguien pasando información, los rastros llegarían hasta ti... pero tú me traicionaste

-no es cierto yo...

-no te atrevas a llevarme la contraria- le advirtió lanzándole por los aires a través de aquel espacio reducido- no estoy para juegos, ahora no. Tú...- masculló con odio- enviaste al merodeador equivocado la noche en la que yo quise seducir a Black... te dije claramente a través de Severus que vinieras con James Potter... ¿y qué hiciste tú?; ¡Llevaste a mi esposo justo cuando Black y yo estábamos... juntos!

-entendí mal el plan... yo...

-¡No lo entendiste mal, rata indigna! Tú querías sacarme del juego... sabías que Remus jamás te creería a menos que viese la evidencia con sus propios ojos... y la encontró. Fuiste un mago terriblemente malo, Peter... me hiciste daño

-Anne por favor... no... no me hagas nada... yo sólo seguí órdenes...

-yo quería que James desconfiase de su gran amigo del alma. Deseaba ver la duda en sus ojos cada vez que mirase a Black a la cara... ¡y no conseguí nada!

Furiosa ante aquellos recuerdos, Anne volvió a lanzarle la maldición _cruciatus_ esta vez con más rabia que antes. Sabía que hubiera seguido con ello de no ser por el ruido de mortífagos llegando al lugar mediante fuertes apariciones instantáneas. Recordó la misión de Severus y a desgana dejó de torturar a Colagusano.

-Escúchame bien, ratita. No vuelvas a cruzarte en mi mano... La Anne Tompson tonta, inocente y enamorada murió hace más de cuatro meses... incluso antes. Perdono tu sucia vida porque nuestro señor no te quiere muerto... aún. Ándate con ojo, avisado estás.

Lentamente se dio la vuelta dejando atrás los sollozos y lamentos de dolor del pequeño merodeador sin prestarles la más mínima atención. No se detuvo hasta llegar a un balcón y ver a la persona que buscaba. Severus Snape se hallaba apoyado en la barandilla observando el amanecer con mirada imperturbable. Para cualquier otra persona hubiera pasado desapercibida esa nota de inquietud y tristeza que parecía emanar de su misma aura... cualquier otra persona menos ella... su hermanita lo sabía casi todo de él.

-Encárgate de Draco...- susurró él con voz apenas audible- no creo que esté bien

-últimamente pienso demasiado en los adolescentes...- musitó mientras se venía a su mente el primer recuerdo que al fin había logrado sacar de los recuerdos de Neville Longbottom

-viniste al campo de batalla en busca del chico¿verdad?

-Tenía que eliminar ese recuerdo de su mente, lo sabes tan bien como yo. Cualquier lazo que me uniera a ambos en el pasado, tenía que quedar atrás. Lo supe cuándo comprobé que Potter apenas me recordaba.

-Fuiste su madrina a penas por unos cuantos meses... y Black ni siquiera te permitió ejercer de forma normal¿qué esperabas?

Anne no dijo nada. Mentalmente acumuló en su interior todo el odio que aún seguía guardando hacia Sirius Black. Por undécima vez en el día, maldijo la suerte que había tenido Bellatrix al haber podido matarle... ¡Lo que hubiera dado por ver cerrarse sus ojos para siempre en el rostro de ese arrogante mago!

-ahora haz de tu prioridad el bienestar de Draco... no voy a pedirte nada más

-Severus...- susurró ella haciendo un amago de ir hasta él- sé lo que ha significado para ti lo de esta noche, y yo sólo quiero...

-no ha significado nada- sentenció él- no puede haber significado nada. Ahora haz lo que te pido... Draco debe estar ahora asustado, y creeme, un adolescente asustado no es precisamente algo positivo

La bruja inclinó la cabeza y se dio la vuelta para marcharse de allí en busca del joven Malfoy. Entonces las palabras que Peter había dicho para justificarse ante su equivocación la noche en la que su matrimonio se rompió definitivamente, volvieron a ella. Sin expresión en su voz preguntó a continuación:

-¿Ordenaste a Pettigrew avisar a Remus en vez de a Potter la noche que manipule los sentimientos de Black?

La única respuesta que recibió fue un profundo silencio, y enseguida comprendió que la rata no había mentido. Durante un segundo la rabia brotó en ella en contra de Severus por haber planeado previamente su ruptura con Remus sin ni siquiera pensar en su propia felicidad, pero enseguida desechó ese sentimiento con la misma rapidez que había llegado. Remus había renunciado a ella incluso antes de poder explicarle lo que había sucedido aquella noche... el amor sin confianza no tenía futuro, y su propio futuro estaba lejos del camino de Remus Lupin. Ciertamente él ya no le importaba... no debería seguirle amando después de la última vez que se cruzaron en Navidad, meses atrás. Recordó la seguridad con la que le había negado al Señor Oscuro su posible intento de ayuda hacia su persona y se sintió un poco más reconfortada.

Mientras recorría los pasillos en busca de Draco Malfoy, bloqueó su mente a cualquier rastro de sentimiento bondadoso que últimamente escaseaba en su persona, y murmuró unas palabras en voz baja... lo hizo con la misma convicción y el mismo tono que minutos antes Severus Snape había utilizado al referirse a la caída de Albus Dumbledore.

-Remus ya no significa nada para mí... no puede significar nada

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Cansado, triste, pero en cierta manera un poco reconfortado, Remus Lupin entró en Grimmaulce Place de la mano de Nymphadora Tonks. Acababan de asistir al funeral de Albus Dumbledore y sabían que ahora con Snape suelto por ahí, era un peligro seguir viviendo allí. Por ello, ambos eran los encargados de recoger cualquier cosa que pudiera serles útil del lugar y sacarla de allí cuanto antes. Los miembros de la Orden estaban casi seguros de que cuando menos se lo esperasen la mansión sería asaltada, y no podían correr riesgos, sobre todo referentes a informes relacionados con sus actividades.

-yo recogeré nuestras cosas, tú encárgate de los papeles...- susurró Tonks besándole dulcemente en los labios antes de subir al piso superior

Remus suspiró mientras la veía marchar, apoyándose en la pared. Aún no se podía creer cómo habían sido los últimos meses en su vida... al principio había creído que jamás se recuperaría del dolor que su espo... que Tompson le causado en su corazón. Los días siguientes a su partida de aquella mansión en navidad, había sentido regresar a él todo el daño que le había hecho multiplicado por cien... esto casi le había impedido comprobar pocos días después que Harry se encontraba en perfectas condiciones junto a los Weasley. Sin lugar a dudas, aquél efecto en su comportamiento le hizo reemplantearse muchas cosas... sabía que tenía que empezar de cero. Sirius así se lo había pedido una y otra vez desde su reencuentro tras la salida de Azkaban. No pudo evitar que el recuerdo de la última conversación que tuvieron fuera a su mente como si de rayo se tratase.

**-**_**Flashback-**_

_La mansión se encontraba extrañamente en silencio y oscura. Eso fue lo que le hizo a Remus pegar un bote del sofá donde se había quedado dormido. Abrió los ojos intentando situarse en el lugar en que estaba. Respiró profundamente al mirar hacia un lateral y ver a su amigo apoyado en el alfeizar de la ventana con la vista fija en las estrellas. Dio un brinco y caminó hasta él extrañado ante su actitud. Desde que habían decidido instalarse en aquella casa, pocas veces había visto a Sirius tan melancólico como en aquellos instantes... por momentos casi había olvidado lo doloroso que había sido para su amigo la perdida de su familia a manos de la mujer que él pensaba que le amaba._

_-Canuto...- musitó con voz ronca debido a los pensamientos que estaban cruzando su mente en ese momento_

_-sueñas con ella¿lo sabías?_

_-¿perdona?_

_-te oí mientras dormías... susurras su nombre- repitió sin mirarle aún_

_Remus se sintió un poco avergonzado ante aquella observación y más aún al tratarse de Sirius. Él siempre había sido capaz de ver el lado oscuro de Anne, siempre se había opuesto a cualquier acercamiento a ella, siempre había intentando abrirle los ojos de cualquiera manera, y siempre había fallado en sus intentos por culpa del amor que había sentido por ella._

_-no te avergüences, Lunático_

_-¿perdona?_

_-sé que tú crees amar a Tompson, me ha costado años admitirlo, pero no puedo culparte. Te engañó, es normal que cayeras. Es muy astuta..._

_-no creo que..._

_-aún sigues aferrándote a ella, por ello susurras su nombre en sueños. Hay algo que te sigue atando a su recuerdo... algo que te impide seguir adelante._

_No pudo negarlo porque sabía que tenía razón. Nadie, nunca había llegado a saber que Anne estaba esperando un hijo suyo. Él mismo se había enterado diez minutos antes de saber que ella había abortado de forma cruel y sin sentimientos el bebé... durante diez minutos había fantaseado con la idea de ser padre, a pesar de lo peligroso que podía ser para el niño dado su condición, aún así había ansiado ver crecer a ese niño que era la culminación del amor que sabía que sentía por ella... el amor que aunque fuera imposible después de saber todo lo que había hecho su esposa, intuía que ella había llegado a sentir por él en algún determinado momento. Pero toda su ilusión se había desvanecido de un plumazo._

_-No te culpo por ello, Remus, creeme- oyó que decía su amigo mientras se evadía del pasado- todos guardamos secretos... yo sigo guardando en mi corazón el recuerdo que tengo de Cannigan y de nuestro bebé. No los he olvidado y no lo voy a hacer, aún así vivir en el pasado no es bueno... y te lo dice un hombre que durante doce años lo único que deseaba era venganza contra Colagusano..._

_-y también contra Anne...- añadió Remus suavemente_

_-No lo niego... la odio. Sé que ella fue la causante de la muerte de mi mujer, y te apuesto lo que quieras a que si la tuviera delante mía ahora, no sería dueño de mis actos._

_-Sirius yo..._

_-escúchame... tengo un presentimiento... no me preguntes qué, no lo sé. El caso es que llevo todo el día pensando en Sara y no es normal. Normalmente su recuerdo sólo se me aparece en sueños y no en forma de pensamiento... por eso ahora, al oírte a ti en tus propios sueños he sabido lo que te pasa... Lunático, sea cuál sea el secreto que escondes, debes dejarlo ir._

_-no es tan fácil_

_-lo es, pero si no lo haces jamás serás libre. Anne Tompson fue tu primer amor, lo admito, aunque en contra de mi voluntad, pero no puedes seguir aferrándote a ello. Tienes que seguir adelante... tienes que ser libre...- sonrió con una mueca nostálgica- ahora estoy hablando como Cornamenta... es lo mismo que él me dijo después de... ya sabes_

_-sí_

_-Remus, eres mi mejor amigo, el único en quién verdaderamente confiaría mi vida si fuera necesario, por eso quiero que sepas que no te juzgo por nada de lo que pasó en el pasado. Tienes que saber que ahí fuera, hay alguien, una chica, una verdadera mujer que está destinada a amarte con su alma...- susurró despegando al fin su vista del cielo. Saltó al suelo y quedándose frente a frente con él continuó:- esa mujer, ya sea bruja, muggle o squib no importa, amará esto...- y posó su mano en el pecho de su amigo- no un cuerpo, ni siquiera un corazón si me apuras... tú mereces a alguien que se entregue a ti por completo... que te dé su alma, al igual que tú sé que darás la tuya. Te conozco amigo. Sé que en cada proyecto en el que te embarcas, lo das todo de ti, y mereces recibir lo mismo._

_-Canuto, creo que..._

_-sé que me estoy poniendo sentimental y no es mi estilo... Cannigan me mataría si supiera esta conversación...-admitió con un gesto divertido- casi nunca fui con ella romántico, pero no es eso lo que tratamos ahora. Remus Lupin olvida a Tompson... sácala de tu mente... sácala de tu cuerpo... sácala de tus remordimientos... tienes que empezar a ser libre...-carraspeó y añadió mirándole fijamente al os ojos- debes desear dejar del pasado atrás y ser libre..._

_Remus inspiró hondo mientras contemplaba a su mejor amigo a los ojos. Sabía que tenía razón, siempre la había tenido. Aún así, había algo en su interior que le impedía liberarse, como Sirius le pedía... aún no estaba preparado. Sabía que lo mejor que podía hacer era enterrar esa conversación en el pasado, como había hecho con todo lo que le recordara que Anne Tompson existió en su vida y en la de las personas que quería._

_-Al final va a ser que me he vuelto responsable...- bromeó Sirius después de un tenso silencio_

_Ambos amigos se miraron de nuevo a los ojos y sin poderlo evitar comenzar a reír con verdadera franqueza ante tal posibilidad. Pasara lo que pasase, Sirius Black nunca se volvería responsable... al menos no del todo, excepto cuando la situación lo requeriese. Sus risas se vieron apagadas al oír la voz gruñona de una persona no muy querida para ambos, aún así al oír el tono de voz apremiante que estaba usando Severus Snape, fueron hasta él preocupados._

_Después de eso ambos supieron que Harry estaba en peligro y no hubo tiempo para conversar nada más._

_**-Fin el Flashback-**_

Se apartó de la pared, y poco a poco fue comenzando a guardar los registros de las misiones más recientes que habían organizado. Hasta que no hubo recogido medianamente todo lo que había considerado importante, no se permitió pensar en nada relacionado con su pasado. Le había costado admitirlo, pero ahora sabía que Sirius había tenido la razón. En el fondo de su corazón, siempre había deseado encontrar alguna manera para regresar junto a Anne... deseaba hallar una explicación que justificase su comportamiento... una forma de dejar atrás el pasado... incluso cuando sabía que era odio lo que sentía hacia ella, algo en su interior luchaba contra esa idea. Una parte oscura que pretendía arrastrarle con él... Sirius le había abierto los ojos de nuevo, pero no se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento.

La clave estaba en que nunca había deseado realmente ser libre del recuerdo que Anne Tompson había implantado en él. Los momentos que ambos pasaron juntos amándose... las tardes divertidas paseando juntos por la calle... las fiestas a las que asistieron... nada de eso se había borrado de su mente, ni siquiera ahora había desaparecido. Seguía en su interior, todo era distinto... en realidad ahora era _él _quién deseaba no tener nada que ver con ella, era _él_ quién había finalmente dejado fluir su dolor al exterior y había compartido junto a sus mejores amigos –en una visita al lugar donde James, Lily, Sara e incluso Sirius descansaban con sus respectivos cuerpos- la perdida de su bebé no nacido, era _él_ quién se preguntaba de forma continua si era de verdad amor lo que había sentido alguna vez por Anne o solo era simple deseo... _deseo_ por ser Anne quién le comprendiese desde un principio por su maldición, _deseo _de verse amado sinceramente por primera vez en su vida, _deseo_ de no estar solo en un mundo donde para la mayoría no era más que un monstruo horrible.

-Deseo de ser libre, Canuto, ahora lo entiendo.

La cuestión no había sido nunca enterrar ese amor en el pasado, sino abrir los ojos - tal como más de mil veces Sirius le había pedido- y comprender lo que el amor que creía sentir significaba en realidad. ¿El amor verdadero causaba tanto dolor a su paso? Ahora estaba seguro de que la respuesta era negativa. Había conocido el amor que se profesaban Lily y James... había presenciado el amor que sus propios padres habían compartido hasta el último momento de su vida... incluso había sido testigo del amor que había unido a Canuto con Sara... en ninguno de esos casos había sido algo destructivo - obviando las continuas peleas que a veces la pelirroja empezaba, o las disputas entre Sirius y Cannigan a la menor oportunidad-.

-¿Remus?

Abrió los ojos sorprendido por haberlos cerrado y se encontró con la mirada preocupada de Tonks... Nymphadora Tonks... ella había sido su salvación. Había estado con él los últimos meses, a pesar de querer mantenerla alejada de su lado. Había alegado que era demasiado mayor, peligroso y que estaba demasiado arruinado, tanto moral como económicamente para poder compartir algo con ella, pero cualquier oposición se había quedado al margen al ver la pureza de los sentimientos que ella sentía por él... Tonks le entregaba todo sin pedirle nada a cambio... una sonrisa cuando se sentía decaído; un abrazo cuando creía que todo estaba perdido; un dulce beso cuando la preocupación por Harry y por las personas que quería se hacía casi desesperada; incluso era capaz de marcharse al ver la necesidad de estar solo para enfrentarse a sus recuerdos de su vida pasada junto a Anne... aunque eso sí, siempre volvía... no importaba lo que le dijera, o las excusas que le ponía, Tonks siempre volvía junto a él... siempre estaba a su lado...

-¿recogiste todo?

-sí...- susurró ella mirándole fijamente a los ojos- ¿estás bien?

-voy a echar de menos esta casa...- admitió mirándola por última vez- a pesar de lo lúgubre que pueda parecer me siento en parte identificada con ella. Aquí pude vivir unos cuantos meses con Sirius... aún no puedo creer todo lo que él ha hecho por mí, a pesar de lo mal que me porté con él

-Remus hemos hablado de eso mil veces, él no te...

-lo sé- dijo con voz alegre- lo sé.

-¿estás listo para que nos vayamos ya?

-estoy listo para muchas cosas, Tonks, sobre todo para esto...- admitió sacando un pergamino del bolsillo rasgado de su túnica

Abrió el pergamino encima de la mesa y tras convocar una pluma puso en él su firma sin dudar ni un sólo segundo. Le sonrió cálidamente a la chica cuándo comprendió lo que significaba aquello.

-Son los documentos de tu divorcio...

-exacto... desde este preciso instante, no hay nada que me una a Anne Tompson... ni emocional, ni legalmente

Dicho esto se sorprendió a sí mismo al comprender que creía de verdad las palabras que estaba diciendo, y jubiloso corrió hasta Tonks como un niño y la besó cálidamente en los labios. Sabía que fuera de aquellas cuatro paredes el mundo mágico estaba sumido en una crisis... las cosas parecían estar desmoronándose poco a poco, aún así quiso ser egoísta durante al menos un minuto... sólo quería sentir en toda su extensión el beso que ambos estaban compartiendo... no quería que nada más les molestase por el momento.

-Remus...

-ahora sé que nunca amé a Anne, no era amor...

-no creo que...

-ella fue muy importante para mí- admitió- pero eso terminó. Tú me has dado algo que jamás nadie me dio

-¿qué quieres decir?

-Tu alma…- susurró con voz ronca

Remus la besó de nuevo seguro de que ya tendría tiempo después para explicárselo todo con más calma. Lo único que importaba en ese instante era la sensación que estaba llenando poco a poco su corazón con calidez y ternura. Cerró los ojos un nuevo segundo y pensó en Sirius y luego en James. Ambos sabían lo que querían y habían luchado por ello, ahora le tocaba a él. Volvió a tomar a Tonks, _su chica_... _su verdadera mujer_, de la mano y juntos salieron de allí con lo que habían venido a buscar.

La mansión se quedó momentáneamente oscura cuando ambos se fueron, pero eso no impidió que determinados susurros comenzaran a escucharse por la estancia ahora que nadie podía oírlos realmente...

_Tienes que saber que ahí fuera, hay alguien, una chica, una verdadera mujer que está destinada a amarte con su alma..._

_Esa mujer, ya sea bruja, muggle o squib no importa, amará esto...- y posó su mano en el pecho de su amigo- no un cuerpo, ni siquiera un corazón si me apuras…_

_Tú mereces a alguien que se entregue a ti por completo... que te dé su alma, al igual que tú sé que darás la tuya…_

…_Y cuando vuestras almas se unan no habrá sentimiento más poderoso que pueda romper esa magia pura, porque amigo mío, eso es el verdadero amor._

* * *

**Fin**

**¿Qué tal me quedó?**

**Lo dejo aquí para que coincida con el final del sexto libro. Mientras escribía este epílogo he tenido ciertos flashes sobre cosas futuras que les puedan pasar a Remus y a Anne, pero prefiero dejarlo como está... al menos hasta febrero que pueda leerme el septimo y tenga una vision general de los hechos.**

**Mañana subiré también el final del otro fic, es prontito, pero ¿para qué alargarlo más? Sé que el personaje de Anne ha sido un poco... complicado, pero a mí me gustó como quedó¿esperábais que terminará siendo mortífaga?**

** Gracias a Zory, Helen Nicked Lupin y Herms Weasley por leerme y sus comentarios.**

**Y nada más. **

**Un abrazo **

**xxlizzie  
**


End file.
